


Szkoła nie tylko dla Assasinów..

by Kushina_Zimoch



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Abstergo Industries, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, High School, High school love, M/M, Szkolna miłość, Wszyscy bohaterowie z jednej serii (Assassin's Creed), Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushina_Zimoch/pseuds/Kushina_Zimoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta: Jest. TobiMilobi.<br/>Opowiadanie: jest moje, postacie, nie..<br/>Pomysł: Całkowicie mój ^_^..<br/>Ilość: około 16? 17... lub więcej =D! - rozdziały<br/>ilość stron na rozdział: 3/6 - wiem, że więcej wam się nie chce czytać ^^.<br/>Ilość serii: Prawdopodobnie 3/4.<br/>Treść: +18.<br/>Scena erotyczna: jest! -  więc proszę się mnie nie czepiać, jak coś to rating jest +18, a odnośnik "matur", czyli dla dorosłych GŁUPKI, IDIOCI, A HOMOFOBOM MÓWIĘ STANOWCZE NIE! I dla tego jestem :D.</p><p> </p><p>Opis:<br/>Własna historia tego, co może się stać z bohaterami w teraźniejszych czasach. Trochę inne zachowania, ale będę się starała zachować kanon =)))!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mam przewalone!

**Author's Note:**

> Kurde zabijecie mnie :D""" OxO. Tak siedzę w Assasinie po uszy! Zakochana jeestem po uszy w parce (uwaga!!) WE WSZYSTKICH PARRINGACH i może to trochę nie podobne do mnie, ale najmocniej ciągnie mnie do parry Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/George Washington oraz Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor. Mimo wszystko dopiero w ostatnim rozdziale pojawi się Connor i zmieni cały bieg historii *Słodki chichotek*.
> 
> Pozdrawiam: Kushina i zapraszam do miłej lekturki <3..

Wybiła godzina dwunasta w południe. Parne, gorące południe dusiło się pod płaszczem czarnych, ulewnych chmur zwiastujących burze i deszcz, jaka miała niedługo zawitać do wrót pewnej miejscowości we Włoszech. Florencja! Miasto liczące sobie około dwustu tysięcy osób. Był koniec wakacji, więc i sezon się kończył na przyjazdy osób trzecich. Ci co chcieli zostać musieli się liczyć z klimatem. _Florencja jest jednym z cieplejszych miast_ _w europie_ , przypomniał sobie wysoki brunet kryjąc twarz pod smoliście czarnym kapturem. Niektóre osoby siedziały w domach i chłodziły się pod parasolkami, a inne były zmuszone do pracy. Tak, jedną z tych osób był on. No cóż… Jedni mają spokojne życie, a inni muszą zapierdalać by takie mieć. Rada nauczycieli w szkole Assasinów wyglądała następująco. Co roku było wybieranych paru nowych nauczycieli, którzy musieli przejść jakiś test. W tym roku padło właśnie na niego. Jego rodzina była znana z bycia Assasinami, a każde pokolenie po ukończeniu dwudziestego piątego roku życia było wzywane przez „siły wyższe” do nauczania nieznośnych – jego skromnym zdaniem – smarkaczy. On miał akurat dwadzieścia cztery lata, gdy to brzemię zostało mu przekazane. Co prawda życie z jedną ręką było dosyć ciężkie, ale liczył się z tym i wiedział, że będzie opornie szło zaadaptowanie się do nowego środowiska. Mimo wszystko był gotowy, aby skonfrontować się z zwykłymi ludźmi w tej szkole. W końcu był jednym z rodu Assasinów, prawda? Szanowane rodziny, wręcz klany, którym ludzie byli wdzięczni, że istnieją. Słyszał, już nie raz, nie dwa opowieści, jak to jeden z jego przodków pokonał iluś tam templariuszy. Teraz to właśnie on miał dostać ten ciężar i wykazać się umysłem oraz pomysłami by jego klasa – zapewne składająca się z sześciu albo ośmiu osób – była zadowolona. By umiała to co on i jego rodzina. Wojna skłoniła ich do przekazywania sobie tego obowiązku. Wojna nie widoczna gołym okiem dla zwykłego, przeciętnego człowieka. Zauważali ją tylko Ci co chcieli ją widzieć. Być może brzmi to dosyć szalenie, ale tak właśnie było. Jak mówiło credo: Powstrzymaj swe ostrze nim zabije niewinnego, działaj w ukryciu i wtapiaj się w tłum oraz nie narażaj dobra bractwa ani jego członków. Być może irracjonalnie, ale tak działali i działać będą Assasini. W sumie coś było jeszcze mówione, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co to było.

Ktoś przebiegł obok niego przypadkiem trącając jego bok. Mężczyzna potknął się, zarył nosem w ziemię, a następnie wypuścił kilka naście kartek i dwa długopisy z prawej ręki. Warknął, a osoba zatrzymała się i odwróciła do niego przodem, podbiegając do niego. Był to wyższy od niego facet. Jego twarz przysłaniał czarny kaptur z czubkiem orła, zasłaniający jego ślepia. Mężczyzna nie mógł ocenić, jaki posiadają kolor ani tym bardziej wyraz. Oboje mieli te same ubrania. _Więc on też się spieszył na zebranie_? Niższy mężczyzna zobaczył uśmiech pod kapturem i zdążył się zorientować, że ten nie jest zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiony do niego.

–          Jak łazisz idioto?! – Ni zapytał, ni krzyknął chłodno zakapturzony facet, zsuwając go z głowy. Czoło mężczyzny zrosił lekki pot. Miał jasno-piwne oczy i brązowe, a wręcz czekoladowe, krótko ścięte włosy.

–          Ja? – Odparł pytaniem, na pytanie. Już Był zdenerwowany całym zajściem, bo to w końcu on wpadł na niego, a nie odwrotnie! Jednak jego oczy rozszerzyły się do niesamowitych rozmiarów, gdy zobaczył jak ostrze wyższego o tych kilka centymetrów mężczyzny wysuwa się z pod płaszcza i ląduje za jego głową. Ciche pełne, chłodu syknięcie dało mu do zrozumienia, że raczej nie chce mieć więcej do czynienia z tym osobnikiem płci brzydkiej:

–          Uważaj idioto bo Cię następnym razem …

–          Altaïr! – Ktoś krzyknął. Starszy o co najmniej rok mężczyzna wyprostował się szybko.. W pierwszej chwili nie zauważyli nikogo, ale później… Przewrócony dwudziestoczterolatek zerknął w górę. Z piątego piętra na sam dół zeskoczył, na ugięte kolana młody chłopak. Szybko się wyprostował, a następnie stanął oko, w oko z młodym mężczyzną. Mógł mieć około szesnastu, maksymalnie piętnastu lat. Nosił on biały płaszcz. Na jego brzuchu widniał skórzany pas, z klamrą Assasina. Do tego miał czarne skórzane spodnie. Chłopak zdjął kapturek i ukazał światu brązowe oczy i tego samego koloru, długie, do połowy ramion, związane czerwoną wstążką włosy.

–          Co jest Ezio? – Zapytał spokojnie odsuwając usta od ucha mężczyzny i uśmiechając się dosyć perwersyjnie do niego.

–          Matka kazała mi Cię pilnować, abyś nie wpakował się **znowu** w jakieś piekielne kłopoty. – Mruknął niezadowolony chłopak. Widząc kogoś nowego. Podszedł do mężczyzny i pomógł mu wstać. Ten był oszołomiony przez chwilę, ale później odsunął się od nich otrzepując swoje ubranie z niewidzialnego kurzu.

–          Dziękuje. – Mruknął cicho, zaczynając się rumienić na policzkach.

–          Benvenuto1! Jestem Ezio, to mój kuzyn Altaïr! – Stwierdził radośnie nastolatek, rzucając się temu drugiemu na barana. – Altïïïï, zanieś mnie do szkoły. – Zrobił nie poważną minę i uśmiechnął się lekko do mężczyzny.

–          No chyba sobie jaja ze mnie robisz? – Postawił młodzieńca na ziemi. – Nie należy ufać twojej słodkiej mince, bo inaczej… – Zaczął, ale Ezio mu przerwał.

–          No weź, przecież wiesz, że żartuje. – Zaśmiał się cicho i przerwał mu.

–          No wiem… – Poczochrał go po głowie. – Hej, a właśnie! Jak ty się nazywasz? – Zapytał Altaïr i rozchmurzył się całkiem, patrząc na mężczyznę.

–          Jestem Malik… – Mruknął cicho i zsunął swój kaptur z głowy.

–          Dobry kolor oczu widziałem. – Mruknął z uśmieszkiem Altaïr. – Więc to ty jesteś tym nauczycielem bez ręki? – Uniósł brew. Malik zagryzł wargę i odwrócił wzrok, ale po chwili przytaknął ruchem głowy. Nie jego wina, że w dzieciństwie spadł z konia właśnie na lewą rękę i nikomu się do tego nie przyznał. Co prawda dopiero, gdy jego kończyna cała zsiniała i spuchła postanowił się przyznać do tego co się stało, a jego matka wzięła go do szpitala, gdzie okazało się, że ma rękę do amputacji. Pamiętał, jak bardzo płakał po nocach, przez własną głupotę. Ojciec zwolnił w tedy stajennego i kilku służących. Co prawda, to mu tak naprawdę w niczym nie przeszkadzało, ale komentarze zawsze go trafiały w najczulszy punkt.

            Malik miał czarne, jak węgiel, krótko ścięte włosy i tego samego koloru oczy. Jego skóra nie była na tyle ciemna by stwierdzić, że jest Włochem, mimo to znał włoski jak własny język. Tak naprawdę Malik miał matkę włoszkę, a ojca o pochodzeniu Syryjskim. Dokładnie rzecz ujmując Malik prawie całe swoje życia spędził w Masjafie.

–          Idziecie na zebranie prawda? – Spytał z westchnieniem Ezio. Był całkiem ciekawy, jakie testy czekają jego kuzyna. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko. – Opowiedz mi potem jak było, coo?

–          Nie. Wiesz, że to tajne.. – Mruknął rozbawiony mężczyzna, widząc minę Ezio.

–          Dobra. Muszę iść… Będziesz go pilnował żeby nie mógł wpakował się w kłopoty? – Spytał nie pewnie chłopak.

–          Eeem… Jasne? – Malik uniósł brew. Nie podobało mu się to, że Assasin dziwnie na niego patrzy. Niestety, nic więcej nie zdołał powiedzieć, bo nastolatek pobiegł już gdzieś w boczną uliczkę, wskakując po chwili na jeden z dachów. Altaïr położył rękę na ramieniu Malika. _Mam przewalone_! Pomyślał i westchnął głośno.

–          Zobaczysz go jeszcze a teraz, chodź. Idziemy na spotkanie! – Mruknął i pociągnął go za ramię.

–          Nie oto chodzi! – Krzyknął Malik i zarumienił się. – Po prostu zdziwił mnie tym, że mam Cię pilnować.

–          Hm… Nic dziwnego. Jestem nie złym rozrabiaką! – Zaśmiał się cicho wyższy mężczyzna. Wyglądał na wyluzowanego i spokojnego. – Oh! Poznasz mnie… – Zamruczał Altaïr do ucha mężczyzny. Chyba nawet będziemy mieli wspólny pokój. Hej! Fajnie by było! – Dodał jeszcze, wchodząc z wolna po drabinie. – Chodź…

–          Hej! Ja nie dam rady wchodzić z papierami! – Jęknął Malik.

–          Nie przejmuj się, aż tak tym. W szkole dostaniesz nowe. – Rzucił spokojnie i spuścił się na drabinie na ziemie. Mężczyzna spiął się lekko, po czym odsunął się od wyciągniętej w jego kierunku ręki.

–          No dobra… W życiu uprawiałem parkoura! – Rzucił stanowczo i cofnął się do tyłu o dwa kroki.

–          No to czas to nadrobić panie Assasin. – Rzucił i, a następnie szarpnął mężczyznę w swoją stronę. Ten wpadł na jego klatkę piersiową. Rumieniec, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy wyglądał uroczo. – Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale … – Mruknął patrząc na Malika z góry, prosto w piękne, węglowe oczy. Mężczyzna był niższy o pół głowy. – … rumienisz się…

Ciepły oddech owiał delikatnie wargi Malika. Przez chwilę panowała napięta cisza między nimi, aż Malik uciekł speszony spojrzeniem w bok i odchrząknął, mówiąc:

–          Chodźmy.

...******...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowniczek/wytłumaczenie:  
> Benvenuto1 \- Witamy/witam, po włosku. - Rozdział 1.  
> Padre1 \- Ojcze, po włosku. - Rozdział 2.  
> córkę1 Wiem, że Altair miał syna, ale potrzeby opowiadania - Rozdział 3.  
> Złotych medalionach1  – Jacob i Evie mają medaliony na szyi. Pomyślałam, że będzie pasować, jako szlachecki ród. - Rozdział: 4.  
> mapę1 – Nie wiem jak to działa, ale z tego, co widziałam w grze (pierwsza część) to jabłko Edenu leżało na ziemi. W tedy otworzyła się ta mapa. :). - Rozdział: 5.
> 
> Zapraszam również tutaj:  
> http://szkola-dla-assassina.blogspot.com/, gdzie powalę was zajebistą grafiką :


	2. Szkoła tylko dla Assasina..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieje, że wam się spodobał pierwszy rozdział. Szczerze, czuję się super, że tak szybko napisałam ten rozdział ^ ^!

Malik rozglądał się przez jakiś czas po mieście wyłapując szczegóły tego jak i gdzie będzie mógł dobrze zjeść, albo pójść po coś do jedzenia. Najbliższy sklep czy może inne rozrywki, głównie te umysłowe, o cielesnych pomyśli – spojrzał na swojego towarzysza – może później? Czy on właśnie pomyślał o tym flirciarzu, jak o obiekcie swoich zainteresowań na najbliższych kilka miesięcy? Nie! Wróć! Na jakichś lat?!  _Nie_! Malik pokręcił głową i westchnął cicho.

Kręcili się tak przez jakiś czas po mieście szukając jakiegoś ukrytego przejścia. Mieli tylko nadzieje, że się nie spóźnią. Westchnął cicho. W końcu Altaïr oparł się zmęczony o ścianę. Pot na jego czole zalśnił i spadł na ziemię. Mimo wszystko uśmiechał się seksownie do Malika. Ten odwrócił szybko głowę, aby nie patrzeć na ekspresje na jego twarzy. _Wydawało Ci się i tyle Maliku_! syknął w myślach i ponownie rozejrzał się po uliczce. Chmury, które miały oznaczać zbawienny deszcz nie nadeszły. Młody mężczyzna czuł się lekko zrozpaczony. _Pewnie dostałem udaru słonecznego_ , pomyślał szybko, gdy dłoń Altaïra pociągnęła go przez kolejną uliczkę. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co się dzieje. Był zamyślony do tego stopnia, że dał się ciągnąć przez wszelkie uliczki. Dopiero, gdy ten o coś spytał szturchając przy tym jego ramię, Malik ocknął się.

–          Hm? Co chcesz?

–          Pytałem o widoki…

Malik zamrugał. Okazało się, że obaj stali na dachu jednego ze sklepów. Domy w tym mieście były nieskazitelne i wspaniałe. Ich główne kolory oscylowały w odcieniach białego kremu, a dachy miały łososiowe odcienie. Niektóre budynki były zielone, a inne pomarańczowe. Niestety było ich na tyle mało, że można je wszystkie policzyć na palcach u jednej ręki. Gdzieniegdzie stały wozy z sianem, idealne do chowania się i ukrywania przed templariuszami. Malik uśmiechnął się pod nosem przypominając sobie akcje z sianem i zauroczenie w pewnej dziewczynie. Cóż… Matula stwierdziła, że ta nie jest dla niego, oj jakże się myliła. Jej powabne brązowe włosy, kuse biodra i…

–          Odpowiesz mi na pytanie, bo widzę, że znów odpływasz.

–          Hm… Pięknie. – Stwierdził i uśmiechnął się.

–          Dobrze się czujesz? – Zapytał Altair a następnie westchnął ciężko. Malik skinął mu głową.

***

            Jakiś czas później znaleźli wejście do szkoły. Było ono od strony jednego z tych budynków z zielonym dachem. Uśmiech Malika rozświetlił jego twarz, gdy mógł dotknąć palcami znaku Assasinów. Altaïr wysunął telefon z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

–          Nie cała godzina. Dokładniej czterdzieści pięć minut. Gratuluje! Witaj w szkole Assasinów. Jesteś jednym z tych niewielu kandydatów, którym udało się nie ulec mojej flirciarskiej naturze.. – Mruknął i spojrzał na Malika, który wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem i szokiem.

–          C… co?! – Warknął, gdy tylko sens zdania dotarł do niego. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała grobowa cisza. Malik miał dziwną minę. Wyglądał jakby uderzył w beczkę, a zarazem miał zabić biednego Altaïra. Podszedł do niego i szarpnął za czarny płaszcz. – Jak to? – Syknął zirytowany. – Flirtowałeś ze mną z powodu głupiego zadania? To idiotyczne! – Warknął chłodno.

–          Mój wuj kazał mi Cię odszukać. Nie było łatwo. Miałem Cię potem zwodzić oraz flirtować z tobą… To było moim zadaniem. Poza tym serio słodko wyglądasz z rumieńcami. – Mruknął Altaïr i puścił oczko w kierunku mężczyzny. Malik chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tej chwili na jego głowę coś spadło. Dotknął swojej czarnej czupryny i warknął strząsając z siebie to coś. Tynk? Pół sekundy później nad nim przeskoczyło kilka osób, schodząc po chwili na ziemię. Szustka nauczycieli i kilkanaście uczniów i młodych uczennic. W tej grupie był również Ezio.

–          Jaki miałeś czas? – Zapytał spokojnie jeden z Assasinów stając obok Altaïra, który uśmiechnął się lekko.

–          W nie całe czterdzieści minut go znalazłem, a drugie tyle go zwodziłem, Federico. – Stwierdził spokojnie, a młodzieniec westchnął ciężko. Miał on na sobie białą szatę Assasina i ciemne, sportowe buty. Malik fuknął pod adresem starszego nauczyciela parę przekleństw, przewrócił oczami. Był zły na niego.

–          Należą Ci się gratulacje, zresztą jak zwykle. – Młodzieniec westchnął i poklepał kuzyna po plecach.

–          Wiem, jak to ja.. Za chwilę przyjdzie Giovani, prawda? – Zapytał spokojnie.

–          Owszem kuzynie. – Stwierdził Federico.

–          Krnąbrny dupek. – Prychnął cicho Malik. – Muszę iść po ubrania. – Malik odwrócił się na pięcie i już miał iść w kierunku przejścia między uliczkami, gdy nagle zatrzymała go ręka na jego ramieniu. – Hm… – Fuknął wściekle. – Czego chcesz?!

–          Twoje ubrania są już w twoim nauczycielskim pokoju, w szkole. – Mruknął Altaïr. – Myślisz, że Assasini zajmują się jedynie atakowaniem na templariuszy? – Parsknął śmiechem.

–          No jaa… – Przechylił głowę w bok i spojrzał na niego nie pewnie. Nie wiedział co jeszcze mogą robić Ci ludzie. Jedyne co wiedział o Assasinach to fakt, że jest to zakon z osobami, które mają na celu zabicie templariuszy, a raczej już ludzi ABSTERGO. – A nie jest tak? – Mruknął zaskoczony Malik.

–          W pewnym sensie, ale widzę, że musisz się sporo dowiedzieć. Dobrze, że mamy jeszcze jakiś czas do ogarnięcia twojej edukacji na nasz temat. Podstawy. Zaczynasz nowe życie, nie zapominaj o tym. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. Malik zignorował jego słowa i z trącił rękę z ramienia.

Jakiś czas później przyszedł wysoko postawiony Assasin. Wyróżniał się on znacznie od reszty osób. Miał brązowy strój Assasina. Kilkoro uczniów skłoniło mu się, a inni coś cicho szeptali między sobą. Malik nie skupiał się nad tym. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do wszystkich. Wpuścił nauczycieli i uczniów na sporej wielkości placyk.  Budynek z zewnątrz wyglądał jak zwykła, Włoska szkoła, z wyjątkiem jednego wielkiego okna. Był to biały witraż z logiem Assasinów. Był niewidoczny gołym okiem dla zwykłego śmiertelnika. Jednak Assasini mają wzrok orła, przypomniał sobie Malik. Zamknął oczy, a po chwili je otworzył. Gdy się go używa można dostrzec więcej, a świat wygląda wówczas nieco inaczej. Granatowy kolor był wszędzie wokół niego, a sylwetki uczniów i nauczycieli barwiły się na jaskrawy odcień bieli. Szkoła i inne budynki okazały się nieco ciemniejsze od obrazu otoczenia. Środkiem okna okazał się być wielki witraż ze zdobieniami na bokach i logiem orła w samym centrum.

–          Ezio, wiesz gdzie zabrać naszych podopiecznych, prawda? – Zapytał spokojnie starszy mężczyzna.

–          Padre1, zawstydzasz mnie! Oczywiście, że wiem. – Mruknął spokojnie Ezio, po czym ruszył z uczniami w kierunku szkoły.

–          Na lewo od wejścia macie klasy, na prawo jest stołówka, a na wprost są wasze pokoje. Niestety nie mamy żadnych pojedynczych alkierzy2, więc nie ma możliwości na jakąś większą wygodę, jeżeli chodzi o imprezowanie. – Mruknął spokojnie. Każdy też otrzyma opiekuna na czas pobytu w naszej szkole.. –Tłumaczył Giovani spokojnie poprawiając skórzany pas na swoim brzuchu. Symbol tego, że był najwyżej postawionym Assasinem w tej placówce. Coś na wzór dyrektora w jego starym, zwykłym liceum. Pomyślał jeszcze mężczyzna i powoli poszedł, by odebrać klucz do pokoju. Altaïr dołączył do niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

–          Nie. – Syknął Malik no co Assasin zamrugał.

–          Ale co nie? – Uniósł brew.

–          Nie mam ochoty się z tobą dogadywać! – Prychnął chłodno. Modlił się aby ten się od niego odwalił. Altaïr spojrzał zdziwiony na młodszego mężczyznę.

–          No to mamy problem…

–          Niby, czemu? – Malik spojrzał na niego ze złością spod kaptura.

–          Wiesz… – Zaczął Altaïr mrużąc oczy w rozbawieniu. – Mój wuj przydzielił nam wspólny pokój, mało to…  – Przechylił głowę i podpierając rękoma ścianę za jego plecami. – Jestem twoim opiekunem przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie, a wuj nie zgodzi się na zmiany, bo ty tak chcesz… – Uśmiechnął się wrednie i odsunął się, gdy pięść Malika niemal wylądowała na jego twarzy. – W sumie nie miałem wyboru. – Złapał mężczyznę za nadgarstek i przyparł go do ściany. – Zasada pierwsza… Nigdy nie lekceważ przeciwnika.

–          Mam wziąć notes i to zapisywać? – Syknął wściekle Malik, na co Altaïr zaśmiał się rozbawiony jego zachowaniem. – Uprzedzając twoje głupie stwierdzenie, to ironia, idioto. – Szarpnął się. – Puszczaj! Noo… Puść! Ludzie się gapią. – Jęknął błagalnie rumieniąc się mocno.

–          Wiem o tym, ale to o tobie świadczy złe zachowanie, młody… – Szepnął niskim, seksownym głosem, aż włoski na karku Malika stanęły dęba. Mężczyzna zadrżał i przestał się szarpać. – Puszczę Cię, a potem pójdziemy pozwiedzać szkołę. Oprowadzę Cię po niej… w końcu jestem twoim opiekunem. – Zakomenderował i puścił młodszego nauczyciela. Malik westchnął nie zamierzając odzywać się już słowem. Poszedł za Altaïrem.

***

–          … Tu jest biblioteka. – Mruknął puszczając oczko do młodzieńca i wchodząc do środka pomieszczenia. Malik westchnął i powoli przytaknął. – Masz siłę iść gdzieś jeszcze? – Altaïr usiadł na krześle. Mężczyzna pokręcił powoli głową.  – Co się dzieje? Wciąż jesteś na mnie zły czy co? Chodzi o to zadanie? –Uniósł brew a Malik sapnął zirytowany.

–          Mam być szczery? – Uniósł brew, a Altaïr skinął mu głową. – Tak. Jestem zły! Nie wróć… Jestem wściekły na to twoje cholernie, dziecinne zachowanie. Tak się przecież u licha ciężkiego zwyczajnie nie robi! – Warknął chłodno i cofnął się, gdy mężczyzna wstał.

–          Umiejętności flirtu są bardzo ważne w naszej profesji. – Mruknął spokojnie. – Na przykład, gdy twój dzieciak lub ktoś z rodziny, został porwani przez handlarzy żywym towarem, co robisz?

–          Ratuje ich? Wpłacam kaucje?

–          Nie idioto! Flirtujesz i kombinujesz co dalej. To samo się tyczy ciebie. Jesteś pozbawiony ukrytego ostrza, mało to najbliższą broń ma strażnik ABSTERGO, notabene jeden z templariuszy. Powinieneś go zabić, ale bez ukrytego ostrza i do tego z jedną ręką jest to nie możliwe! Musisz być bardziej kreatywny Maliku. – Mruknął, a widząc rumieniec i niezadowolony wyraz twarzy mężczyzny zaśmiał się cicho. – No i znowu to robisz, wiesz… Rumienisz się. Idziemy do pokoju.

–          Oh! To z gorąca! – Bąknął cicho. Oczywiście było to kłamstwo, jakich mało, ale o tym akurat nie musiał wiedzieć. – I tak możemy wracać.

…******…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowniczek/wytłumaczenie:  
> Benvenuto1 \- Witamy/witam, po włosku. - Rozdział 1.  
> Padre1 \- Ojcze, po włosku. - Rozdział 2.  
> córkę1 Wiem, że Altair miał syna, ale potrzeby opowiadania - Rozdział 3.  
> Złotych medalionach1  – Jacob i Evie mają medaliony na szyi. Pomyślałam, że będzie pasować, jako szlachecki ród. - Rozdział: 4.  
> mapę1 – Nie wiem jak to działa, ale z tego, co widziałam w grze (pierwsza część) to jabłko Edenu leżało na ziemi. W tedy otworzyła się ta mapa. :). - Rozdział: 5.
> 
> Zapraszam również tutaj:  
> http://szkola-dla-assassina.blogspot.com/, gdzie powalę was zajebistą grafiką :


	3. Pocałunek..

Malik rzucił się na łóżko. Było miękkie i cholernie wygodne, a pościel pachniała nowością i lawendą. Jego twarz wyrażała najpierw błogostan a potem nie pokój. Podniósł się do siadu i spojrzał na Altaïra. Mężczyzna grzebał w szafie po chwili wyciągnął świeżą bieliznę w czarne kropki.

–          Hm? Mogę zająć to łóżko, prawda? – Zapytał, a jego współlokator i opiekun w jednym uśmiechnął się figlarnie i wszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia.

–          Jasne… – Mruknął Altaïr i zamknął się w łazience.

Malik rozejrzał się z ciekawością po pokoju. Był on granatowy z jedną ścianą pomalowaną na odcień jasnego fioletu. Było tam okno, a pod nim zaś dwie łączone komody.  Na jednej z nich stały różne zdjęcia młodego Altaïra i jakiejś nastolatki. Po lewej stronie były łóżka, na których była niebiańsko wyglądająca pościel w czarne serca i zielone grochy. Obok drzwi na korytarz było jeszcze drugie przejście do przestronnego aneksu kuchennego. Na lewo od drzwi wejściowych stała duża, wysoka szafa, która mieściła w sobie wszystkie ubrania. Po prawej stronie były wrota do łazienki. Malika jednak zaintrygowały zdjęcia. Wstał ze swojego posłania i dotknął palcami czarnej ramki. Po chwili wziął jedno z nich do ręki przyglądając się zakochanej parze. Na zdjęciu była młoda, śliczna dziewczyna. Miała ciemnobrązowe włosy i czarne jak smoła oczy. Do tego ubrana była w zielonkawą sukienkę z białym paskiem. Do tego na jej szyi lśnił krwistoczerwony, śliczny naszyjnik w kształcie krzyża. W pierwszej chwili Malik tego nie zauważył, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że ta jest lub była templariuszem, bo wisiorek ewidentnie wyglądał jak ich krzyż. Od tyłu obejmował ją Altaïr i wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego. Miał na sobie koszulę w zieloną kratę i czarne dżinsowe spodnie.

–          Maria…

            Mężczyzna podskoczył słysząc głos za swoim uchem. Altaïr stał za nim i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zdjęcie trzymane w jego dłoni.

–          Co? – Malik odwrócił się przodem do niego. Zerknął mu w oczy i spostrzegł smutek w nich.  Natychmiast odstawił zdjęcie na blat komody.

–          Nazywała się Maria. – Rzucił pusto, bez emocji Altair. – Tak, to moja była dziewczyna.

–          Ja nie chciałem… Nie wiedziałem… – Mruknął nie pewnie Malik i spojrzał w jego brązowe oczy rumieniąc się lekko. – Nie musisz o tym rozmawiać, jeżeli nie chcesz… – Szepnął i zwiesił głowę, rumieniąc się mocno. Altaïr spojrzał zaskoczony na niego. Przez przebitki smutku widział radość w tych oczach.

–          Jeżeli cię to ciekawi, mogę Ci opowiedzieć o niej… W sumie nic mnie to nie kosztuje, prawda? – Spojrzał na niego z podrywającym uśmiechem.

–          Nie wiedziałem, że byłeś z templariuszką. – Rzucił, gdy a Altaïr wrócił z łazienki znów podchodząc do szafy i otwierając ją. Po chwili namysłu wyciągnął z niej długie czarne spodnie. Mężczyzna wrócił do miejsca, w którym był przed chwilą.

–          Dawne dzieje! – Odkrzyknął z toalety, a jego mina spoważniała na chwilę.

–          Miałeś kogoś jeszcze potem? – Zapytał cicho Malik bawiąc się rzemieniami przy swojej zbroi. – Bo widzę tu tylko jej zdjęcia. W ogóle Ile miałeś lat, gdy…

–          Może… – Mruknął spokojnie mężczyzna. – Ale nigdy to już nie było to samo… – Westchnął cicho. – Miałem szesnaście lat, gdy poszedłem z nią pierwszy raz do łóżka. Czy ją kochałem? Cholernie! Zabiła się trzy miesiące później. ABSTERGO ją zniszczyło. Gdy Ci ludzie dowiedzieli się o tym, że jest w ciąży ze mną kazali jej wybierać, życie bez dziecka, albo śmierć. Wiesz, życie za życie… Jednym słowem aborcja albo ona. Wiem, brzmi to okropnie, ale jak już się pewnie domyśliłeś była templariuszką. Dziecko przeżyło dzięki nowoczesnej technologii. – Mruknął smutno Altaïr, a jego oczy pociemniały z żalu. Pokręcił głową odganiając smętne myśli. – Ale nie mam z nią kontaktu. W sumie… – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – W życiu mi nie przyszło do głowy, że Maria może być templariuszem, a ABSTERGO zabierze mi córkę1. Mało tego, dowiedziałem się o tym, że jest w ciąży, gdy przyszła do mnie zalana łzami. – Mruknął, a następnie westchnął cicho. – Co jakiś czas otrzymuje informacje, zdjęcia o tym co się dzieje z moją córką. Zawsze mogę ją odbić, jakby coś szło nie tak. Wiem, że mi tego pewnie nigdy nie wybaczy, ale kocham to dziecko. W końcu to moje maleństwo… – Uchwycił jedno ze zdjęć i podał je Malikowi.  Była tam dziewczynka o długich brązowych włosach i czarnych oczach.

–          Wygląda jak matka, a zarazem ty… – Mruknął i uśmiechnął się. Dziewczynka siedziała na huśtawce, kołysana przez starszego mężczyznę.

–          Wiem – Zaśmiał się Altaïr i zrobił miszmasz na głowie Malika, który zdenerwował się lekko. Odstawił zdjęcie i po prawił sobie włosy. Westchnął i zadał kolejne pytanie.

–          Długo się znaliście z Marią?

–          Osiem, może dziewięć lat.

–          W jakim wieku jesteś, Altaïrze? – Zapytał Malik i usiadł zaskoczony na łóżku wpatrując się w mężczyznę zdezorientowanym i osłupiałym spojrzeniem.

–          Dwadzieścia sześć, a co? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na Malika.

–          Nic, ciekawość. – Stwierdził, a Altaïr ponownie przemierzył pokój. Tym razem podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je na klucz.

–          Poza tym z krwi templariuszy i Assasinów jest wielu ludzi na całym świecie. Są oni mniej lub bardziej powiązani z naszymi organizacjami, a właściwie „szkołą” i wytwórnią „farmaceutyczną”. – Altaïr opadł na chwilę na łóżko i podparł się o nie łokciami. Po chwili jednak zaczął rozwiązywać rzemyki, jakimi był upięty jego pas, po chwili rzucił go w stronę swojego łóżka. Następnie zdjął również górę swojej zbroi, zostając w samym białym t-shirtcie i spodniach. Następnie pozbył się i tego, po czym ruszył w kierunku łazienki mając na sobie jedynie ciemne bokserki. Miał seksownie umięśnione ciało i lekko opaloną skórę. Widać było, że nie jest Włochem. Nie tylko z powodu koloru skóry. Miał też inny akcent. Malikowi zdawało się, że poznał Altaïra już wcześniej, ale nie miał zielonego pojęcia gdzie to mogło się wydarzyć. Patrzył za nim przez dłuższy czas, aż ten się nie odezwał swoim niskim, seksownym tonem głosu: – Idę się umyć… – Widząc, jakim spojrzeniem obdarza go Malik, Altaïr stwierdził: – Chodź ze mną…

–          Co? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego nie przytomnie. Altaïr podszedł do niego i pochylił się nad nim.

–          Chodź ze mną Maliku.. – Zamruczał, a na jego policzkach pojawił się mocny rumieniec. Czuł się bardzo odurzony zapachem drugiego mężczyzny. Czuł się również dosyć dziwnie i na wszystko co święte, nie wiedział co się dzieje! Z jednej strony chciał, tak bardzo chciał iść z nim, a z drugiej…

–          Znów sobie ze mnie robisz jaja? – Ocknął się z tego dziwnego letargu.

–          Co? Nie! Nie… Ja… – Zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale czarnowłosy mu przerwał.

–          Nie! Nie tłumacz się! Nie pójdę z tobą, nigdzie! W ogóle nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego! Poza tym mam żonę! – Skłamał dziko czerwieniejąc na i tak już rumianych policzkach. Altaïr wycofał się szybko do łazienki.

–          Mogłeś mówić od razu. – Syknął głośno i trzasnął drzwiami. Malik prychnął i podkulił nogi pod siebie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przekręcił się na bok i wydał z siebie nie z artykułowany dźwięk, przypominający trochę wkurwionego na swoją głupotę Kurlika. _Kurwa_ … Cicho westchnął, a później usiadł i zdjął górną część swojego odzienia. Spodnie również wylądowały na łóżku. Po chwili był już nagi jak go Pan Bóg stworzył. Bez większego zastanowienia wszedł do łazienki. Standardowa łazienka. Po lewej prysznic, obok umywalka nad nią duże lustro, a naprzeciwko ubikacja. Ciemno zielone kafle na ścianach, ładnie komponowały się z tymi na podłodze. Altaïr stał zamyślony tyłem do niego pod prysznicem. Malik wszedł pod natrysk i westchnął. Wtulił się w plecy mężczyzny. – Co na to twoja żona? – Szepnął zirytowany mężczyzna, stojąc jednak w miejscu.

–          Nie ma jej… – Szepnął Malik i ucałował ramię Altaïra, na co ten skrzywił się lekko. – Można powiedzieć mała rekompensata za to, że byłem na ciebie wściekły.

            Altaïr odwrócił się przodem do niego i pocałował go namiętnie. Oplótł go w pasie i przycisnął do szklanej ścianki prysznica. Oczy Malika rozszerzyły się w szoku, ale po chwili zamknęły się, a sam mężczyzna oddał mu pocałunek. Przechylił swoją głowę w taki sposób by jego wargi idealnie skomponowały się z tymi należącymi do Altaïra. Ich języki tańczyły w dzikim tańcu namiętności przez jakiś czas. Ciepła woda spływała po plecach starszego mężczyzny z mocą. Jakby chciała pchnąć ich bardziej w swe ramiona. Para unosiła się, dając uczucie nie wyobrażalnego ciepła. Malik jęknął, gdy wyższy z nich wsunął kolano między jego uda. Szczerze mówiąc, tylko silna wola powstrzymywała Malika, aby nie ocierać się o niego jak kotka w rój.

–          Co my robimy? – Szepnął.

–          Całujemy się…

***

             Malik ocknął się rano. Był zaspany i cholernie zdezorientowany. Przez chwilę nawet nie wiedział gdzie jest. Po czuł dotyk na jego ramieniu. _Altaïr_ … Przypomniał sobie mężczyzna ziewając głośno. Chciał iść do łazienki, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł. Ręce Altaïra zsunęły się niżej na jego tors ściskając go mocniej.

–          Altaïr, muszę do łazienki. – Szepnął. Poczuł jedynie usta na swoim karku. Ten tylko objął go mocniej i spał dalej. Kolano wsunął między jego uda, przyciskając je do porannej erekcji wy budzonego mężczyzny. _Bomba_! _Muszę się jakoś wyplątać_! Czuł się upokorzony i wściekły. Miał cholernie dziwny sen. Śnił o tym, że uprawia seks z Altaïrem. – Ej… Muszę się wysikać! – Skłamał umiejętnie, ale silne ramiona wciąż go trzymały. Sam nie wiedział ile tak leżał, ale po jakimś czasie znów zasnął.

***

            Obudził go gorący pocałunek. Malik uchylił powieki i wpatrywał się zaspanym spojrzeniem w twarz przed nim. Był to oczywiście Altair. Mężczyzna rozchylił mu usta i wpełzł swoim językiem do środka, całując go bardziej namiętnie. Malik jęknął cicho i oddał pocałunek. Nagle usta zniknęły. Otworzył oczy i westchnął. Tym razem Altaïr był ubrany w ciemną bluzę z kapturem orła i białe spodnie.

–          Wstawaj śpiochu musimy iść. Dzisiaj zostaną przydzieleni nam uczniowie, a jutro rozpoczynamy zajęcia.  – Wymruczał mu do ucha i przygryzł je delikatnie. – Co prawda ustalasz grafik zajęć sam, ale musisz się stawić w najbliższą godzinę po klasę.

–          Wieeem… – Jęknął Malik i usiadł na łóżku.

–          I jak się spało? – Zapytał Altaïr.

            Mężczyzna wziął granatową bluzę z kapturem orła, ciemne rurki i białe, męskie reeboki. Poszedł do łazienki zostawiając uchylone drzwi, żeby słyszeć brązowowłosego.

–          Dobrze… – Stwierdził i poszedł się umyć. – Ile mam czasu na wszystko?

–          Czterdzieści minut. – Rzucił Altaïr bawiąc się telefonem. Mężczyzna zdawał się być zamyślony, a Malik nie chciał naciskać. Już i tak zbyt dużo wyciągnął od niego. Wszedł pod prysznic i umył się szybko pod chłodną wodą. Po chwili ubrał się i wyszedł z łazienki.

–          Gotowy? – Uśmiechnął się lekko, a Altaïr pokiwał głową. Włożyli jeszcze buty i wyszli. Malik zamknął drzwi i rzucił klucz do przyjaciela? Kochanka? Sam nie wiedział jak to określić. Na podwórku stało już kilka podzielonych grupek. Niektóre miały pięć, inne cztery osoby. Malik modlił się, żeby żadna piszcząca nastolatka mu się nie trafiła do klasy.

...******...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowniczek/wytłumaczenie:  
> Benvenuto1 \- Witamy/witam, po włosku. - Rozdział 1.  
> Padre1 \- Ojcze, po włosku. - Rozdział 2.  
> córkę1 Wiem, że Altair miał syna, ale potrzeby opowiadania - Rozdział 3.  
> Złotych medalionach1  – Jacob i Evie mają medaliony na szyi. Pomyślałam, że będzie pasować, jako szlachecki ród. - Rozdział: 4.  
> mapę1 – Nie wiem jak to działa, ale z tego, co widziałam w grze (pierwsza część) to jabłko Edenu leżało na ziemi. W tedy otworzyła się ta mapa. :). - Rozdział: 5.
> 
> Zapraszam również tutaj:  
> http://szkola-dla-assassina.blogspot.com/, gdzie powalę was zajebistą grafiką :


	4. Uczniowie.. | Część pierwsza z dwóch..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieje, że nie ma błędów za dużo, jak są to piszcie ^^..

Malik dotarł na dziedziniec kilka minut przed godziną dziesiątą. Wszyscy nauczyciele już tam sterczeli i czekali właśnie na nich. Zaczęło się zebranie, podczas którego połowa z nich prawie zasnęła siedząc na ławach. Giovanni strasznie przynudzał. Altaïr w końcu nie wytrzymał. Przemknął po cichu za jakiegoś nauczyciela. Wyrwał mu kartkę z zeszytu, zmiął ją, a następnie rzucił w kierunku najwyżej postawionego Assasina, który oberwał centralnie w głowę. Mężczyzna poczuł zaskoczenie i spojrzał na Altaïra, który już szykował kolejny pocisk.

–          Altaïr… – Syknął Giovani, a reszta wstrzymała powietrze.

–          Nudzisz wuju! Dawaj już ten przydział. – Rzucił, a Giovani zaśmiał się.

–          Masz racje. – Mruknął i zaczął przydzielać poszczególnych uczniaków do nauczycieli. Jedni byli mniej, drudzy bardziej zadowoleni. Malik nie mógł się pod świadomie do czekać, z kim przyjdzie mu współpracować w jego teamie. Klasy, a raczej grupy składały się z sześciu, czasem pięciu osób. Usta Altaïra drgnęły w uśmieszku, gdy zobaczył, kto został przydzielony właśnie jemu. Mężczyzna dostał pod swoje skrzydła dwie dziewczyny i trzech chłopaków. Dwoje z nich było bliźniętami. Rodzeństwo Frye należało do tych rodzin, którym głównie zależało na opinii.. Trudno się dziwić, zwłaszcza, że Ci należeli do starego rodu Assasinów. Ojciec opowiadał Malikowi, że rody te można rozpoznać po złotych medalionach1 na szyi. W końcu przyszła kolej na Malika. Dostąpił zaszczytu nauczania Ezio, mało to dostał jeszcze dwie nieznane mu dziewczyny i trzech chłopców. Z czego dwoje już zaczęło kłócić się między sobą.

–          Hej, hej! Spokój! – Mruknął cicho, a zarazem chłodno mężczyzna, na co Ci spojrzeli najpierw na siebie, później na niego zaskoczeni.

–          Między nimi to normalne… Od dziecka się kłócą, o wszystko.. – Mruknęła blondynka z jego grupy, która rozdzielała ich rękoma. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać obaj chłopcy leżeliby już dawno martwi od własnych spojrzeń.

–          To trzeba będzie się pogodzić, jesteście klasą, drużyną. –  Stwierdził chłodno i westchnął ciężko. – Jak się tylko skończy zebranie to znajdziemy gdzieś ustronne miejsce i pogadamy, wszyscy, a teraz macie się zachowywać, jasne?! – Podniósł swój ton. Krótkowłosy szatyn prychnął, ale zgodził się, zresztą tak jak ciemny blondyn. _Mieszanka wybuchowa_ , pomyślał jeszcze Malik. Jakiś czas później wszyscy się rozeszli oprócz grupy Malika. Od jutra zaczyna się dla wszystkich nowe życie.

            Altaïr spojrzał współczująco na Malika, który patrzył na swoją grupę karcąco. Po stanowił jednak nie wnikać. Wskoczył na pobliskie drzewo obserwując mężczyznę ciekawskim spojrzeniem.

            Malik westchnął ciężko. Ustalił plan w głowie, po czym podszedł z nimi do wielkiej, dającej cień wszędzie jabłoni.

–          Dobra, możecie się przedstawić. – Mruknął Malik kucając i bawiąc się źdźbłami trawy. Kiedy ci milczeli, uniósł głowę. – Albo dobra zacznę od siebie… – Odchrząknął i oparł się o drzewo. – Nazywam się Malik Al-Sayf. Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata i chyba jestem najmłodszym nauczycielem w tej szkole. Nie musicie mi mówić na Pan. Jeszcze dwa, trzy tygodnie temu byłem pod pieczą mojego ojca w Syrii, a konkretniej w Masjafie. Jakiś tydzień – Malik podrapał się po brodzie w zastanowieniu. – może… wcześniej temu dowiedziałem się o tym cały Assasinowaniu. Cóż w dziecińskie spadłem z konia i zostałem pozbawiony ręki… – Ostatnie zdanie, powiedział jednym tchem, rumieniąc się przy tym całkiem mocno. Ezio zachichotał szepcząc coś cicho do blondyna i wskazując ręką na coś ponad głową mężczyzny. Niebieskooki zrobił wielkie oczy, przez co został skarcony chłodnym spojrzeniem Malika. – Ezio, jak tak bardzo Ci przeszkadzam to może ty zaczniesz?

–          O! Mogę? – Zapytał. –            Jestem Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Mam szesnaście lat i kocham wszystkie dziewczyny. Moim marzeniem jest zostać wielkim Assasinem i czerpać z życia garściami, tak jak mój ojciec… – Mruknął spokojnie. – Może teraz mój przyjaciel? Leonardo?

–          Ja… Ja… – Chłopak zaczerwienił się mocno, ale poklepany przez przyjaciela spojrzał na niego nie winie i uśmiechnął się. – Nazywam się Leonardo i jestem Włochem. Moim marzeniem jest zostać artystą, wynalazcą… Wszystkim w jednym. Sztuka to piękno, a piękno to sztuka. Taki trochę człowiek renesansu.

–          Mhmm… Teraz może ty? – Nauczyciel wskazał na krótko ściętego szatyna; Tego, który tak zawzięcie kłócił się z ciemnym blondynem.

–          Ja? – Prychnął chłopak. – Uważam, że to całe przedstawianie się jest totalnie bezsensu. Po co się przedstawiać skoro nie wiemy czy za dzień, dwa nie zostaniemy zabici przez ABSTERGO? – Uniósł brew. Widać było, że chłopak jest zirytowany całym tym wydarzeniem. Biła od niego nie chęć i złość. – Mimo to nazywam się Desmond Miles i mam szesnaście lat. Nim zapytasz profesorze – Malik skrzywił się. – Nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w całym tym cholernym przedstawieniu. Możecie mnie wyrzucić, trudno. Moim marzeniem na pewno nie jest zginąć, jako poszatkowany chłoptaś cholernych Assasinów.

            Nastała cisza. Desmond odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w kierunku szkoły.

–          Proszę mu wybaczyć, on nie wie… co czy… Mówi… – Mruknął zacinając się ciemny blondyn. Widać było, że nie jest Włochem, a jego akcent przypomniał Malikowi, fascynujący program anglojęzyczny, który przypadkiem znalazł kiedyś w telewizji. Tak… Ten musiał być po prostu Anglikiem. – Jest gburowatym i cynicznym dupkiem. – Odchrząknął ciemny blondyn bawiąc się swoim pasem Assasina. – Tak w ogóle nazywam się, Shaun Hastings. – Zaczął. – I przepraszam za zachowanie tego idioty! – Syknął, patrząc wrogo w plecy kolegi, który znikał już w szkole.. – Wracając do tematu, ja marzę, żeby być informatykiem. Teraz to praca na topie i przez następne sześć, siedem lat taką będzie. – Mruknął i uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie.

            Malik westchnął. _Nie będzie łatwo_ …

–          Dobra… Cóż… Jakoś przekonamy Desmonda do kooperacji w grupie. Może teraz ty? – Mężczyzna wskazał na blondynkę o błękitnych oczach. Ubrana była w błękitną bluzę Assasina, do tego miała ciemne rurki i o mój boże… Szpilki. Malik nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ta krucha dziewczyna będzie biegać między kolejnymi sparring zadaniami, jakie z pewnością przyjdzie jej wykonać. Modlił się, żeby nie była jedną z tych tanich dziewczyn, które wolą się malować zamiast uczyć swoje ciało do nadmiernego wykorzystywania wysiłku. Z drugiej strony blondynka nie wyglądała na takową.

–          Nazywam się Lucy Stillman i mam szesnaście lat. Ja… – Dziewczyna spojrzała na nauczyciela nie pewnie, a później szybko dodała zmartwionym tonem głosu, przestąpiła kilka razy z nogi na nogę i zatarła ręce. – Przepraszam, ale pójdę za Desmondem, jeżeli można? – Mruknęła, a Malik najpierw spojrzał na nią, a następnie szybko skinął głową w geście aprobaty.

–          Hihi, zakochana para! – Zachichotała czarnowłosa cicho. Miała na sobie białą bluzę i sportowe spodnie. Do tego ciemne adidasy. – A ja to Rebecca Crane i mam szesnaście lat. – Westchnęła. – Lubię, tak jak Shaun komputery i moim marzeniem jest… – Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko patrząc na młodego chłopaka, który usiadł sobie na ławce nie daleko nich.. – Mieć firmę informatyczną i zatrudnić pewnego chłopaka. – Odwróciła głowę i założyła krótkie włosy za ucho. Odchrząknęła.

–          No i super. Wiemy już co nie, co o sobie. Jutro widzimy się o szóstej rano na treningu. – Ekipa jęknęła, a Malik uśmiechnął się wrednie, po czym dodał. – Potem może jakaś pizza? – Zastanowił się. – Jak wszyscy będziecie dobrze się sprawować to idziemy na pizze… – Grupa mężczyzny, wpatrywała się w niego zaskoczona. Gdy sens zdania do nich dotarł do ich mózgów, całą czwórką rzucili się na biednego Malika, który nie spodziewając się uścisku krzyknął coś jedynie. Po chwili wszyscy usłyszeli trzask i ktoś spadł z drzewa, centralnie obok nich.

–          Ups… – Jęknął cicho Altaïr podnosząc się z trawy.

–          Kuzynie! – Krzyknął Ezio podbiegając do niego.

–          Śledziłeś mnie?! – Mruknął chłodno Malik. – Daje sobie radę. Czego się wtrącasz? – Prychnął chłodno. – Znów masz jakiś zakład do wygrania? Może tym razem założyłeś się o…

Nastała cisza. Malik otworzył szeroko oczy. Nastała cisza. Tak… Altaïr pocałował szybko Malika, tak, że ten nie zdołał złapać tchu do płuc. Przez chwilę był w szoku i nic nie robił, ale później zrozumiawszy co się dzieje, szybko odepchnął go od siebie.

–          Co ty kretynie robisz?! – Wrzasnął wystraszony i cofnął się. Rebbeca pisnęła zachwycona, a Ezio wraz z Shaunem skrzywili się mocno na ten dźwięk. Leonardo po prostu stał i patrzył, nie odzywając się słowem.

–          Związki homoseksualne są powszechnie znane wśród Assasinów i… – Zerknął na Rebbece wymownie. – Assasinek. – Mruknął, a Malik spojrzał na niego ze złością.

–          Tu są dzieciaki, debilu! – Jęknął. – Możemy pogadać o tym gdziekolwiek, tylko nie tu?! – Po prosił błagalnym tonem głosu rumieniąc się przy tym. Nawet nie pomyślał o nich, jako o partnerach.

–          Oh! Zapewniam Cię, że mój kuzyn jest zapoznany, z obydwoma płciami, ale i tak bardziej woli dziewczynki. – Stwierdził i puścił oczko do Ezio, który spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem, ale przytaknął. – A reszta? – Spojrzał na nich. – Reszta pewnie chodź by przypadkiem natrafiła na jakieś porno gejowskie lub lesbijskie.

Leonardo spłoną mocnym rumieńcem i ukrył się za plecami Ezio. Rebbeca parsknęła nerwowym śmiechem, a Shaun prawie udławił się łapanym powietrzem, bo zaczął szaleńczo kaszleć i czerwienić się przy tym.

–          Jak widzę miałem racje. – Mruknął Altaïr. – A teraz dzieciarnia ma wolne, a ja porywam Cię ze sobą.

–          Co?! – Wykrztusił z siebie zszokowany Malik, nawet nie rejestrując tego, że przestał oddychać.

–          Idziemy do biblioteki. – stwierdził. – Przecież musisz się dowiedzieć o nas i o naszej genezie. – Puścił mu oczko i ruszył w kierunku szkoły. Pociągnął go za rękę i  postawił go do pionu.

–          Ale że co?!

***

            Biblioteka Assasinów okazała się być ogromnym, przestronnym pomieszczeniem z chyba milionem, jak nie więcej książek. Między regałami były niewielkie przerwy robiące za labirynt korytarzy. Półki sięgały pod siedmio, może dziewięciometrowy sufit i były wykonane z ciemnego, mocnego dębowego drewna. Gdzieś na środku pomieszczenia stały stoły z krzesłami, lampkami i komputerami, podłączonymi do Internetu. Malik już czuł nadchodzący w niedalekiej przyszłości – ten pozytywny – ból głowy i pleców. Nie, żeby coś, ale ten kochał czytać książki. Pewnie gdyby nie fakt, że został nauczycielem, przeczytałby je teraz wszystkie delektując się każdą ze stron. Mężczyzna przeszedł korytarzyk pomiędzy pięcioma, pierwszymi regałami i już złapał kilka pierwszych, co ciekawszych tytułów, które mógłby przeczytać sobie na dobranoc. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk spadających książek. Postanowił zbadać tę sprawę. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech widząc Desmonda leżącego pod stertą woluminów. Nad nim stała Lucy i zdejmowała mu kilka ciężkich tomisk z głowy, wzdychając przy tym ciężko.

–          … Mówiłem Ci, że się do tego nie nadaje. – Jęknął cicho i wstał z pomocą dziewczyny.

–          … Dasz radę… Musisz tylko przenieść ciężar ciała na ręce, a w momencie wybicia automatycznie odbić się i złapać się następnej krawędzi. – Westchnęła dziewczyna. – Zobacz. – Lucy wspięła się na niską szafkę i odbiła się od niej i tak jak powiedziała przeskoczyła na inny regał.

–          Wiesz? Chyba mam lęk wysokości jak na ciebie patrzę. – Prychnął, a dziewczyna zachichotała cicho. Znów się odbiła i spojrzała w dół, na nastoletniego przyjaciela.

–          Chodź wyjdziemy na dach… – Rzuciła rozbawiona.

–          Jestem za gruby… Spadnę. – Skłamał drętwo, patrząc na nią.

…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowniczek/wytłumaczenie:  
> Benvenuto1 \- Witamy/witam, po włosku. - Rozdział 1.  
> Padre1 \- Ojcze, po włosku. - Rozdział 2.  
> córkę1 Wiem, że Altair miał syna, ale potrzeby opowiadania - Rozdział 3.  
> Złotych medalionach1  – Jacob i Evie mają medaliony na szyi. Pomyślałam, że będzie pasować, jako szlachecki ród. - Rozdział: 4.  
> mapę1 – Nie wiem jak to działa, ale z tego, co widziałam w grze (pierwsza część) to jabłko Edenu leżało na ziemi. W tedy otworzyła się ta mapa. :). - Rozdział: 5.
> 
> Zapraszam również tutaj:  
> http://szkola-dla-assassina.blogspot.com/, gdzie powalę was zajebistą grafiką :


	5. Uczniowie.. | Część druga z dwóch..

–          Tsaa… A ja jestem postacią z South Parka! Wiesz, tym chłopakiem co wiecznie przeklinaaaaaa! – Wrzasnęła. Dziewczyna poślizgnęła się i zaczęła spadać w dół. Podsłuchujący Malik chciał zareagować, ale Desmond go na szczęście uprzedził. Przeskoczył między półkami i złapał Lucy w tali. Nastolatka zacisnęła oczy. Chłopak powoli opuszczał się na ziemię puszczając co dwie, trzy półki w końcu postawił ją bezpiecznie na podłodze.

–          Nie chcę tego więcej robić, ja po prostu… – Rzucił, a dziewczyna posmutniała. – Sama widzisz, jak to mogło się dla ciebie skończyć. Lucy to nie moje miejsce! Nie moja liga! – Usiadł smutny i lekko załamany na tyłku pod półkami z książkami. – Nie zmuszajcie mnie do ryzykowania własnym życiem dla grupki jakichś tam osób! – Warknął. – Dla jakiejś cholernej wojny.

–          Dlaczego uważasz wojnę między Assasinami, a Templariuszami za głupotę?! – Krzyknęła, a do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. – Tak samo, nie możesz zrozumieć tego, że Cię kocham! – Syknęła wściekle i uciekła wymijając Malika, który gdyby miał lewą dłoń pewnie by zaklaskał.

–          Brawo… – Mruknął cicho i położył interesujące go książki na blacie stołu. – Lepiej jej teraz daj spokój. – Stwierdził Malik i powoli podszedł do nastolatka.

–          Nie może Pan mi dać żyć? – Spytał chłodno.

–          Słuchaj… – Malik objął go jednym ramieniem. – Ta dziewczyna nie zasłużyła sobie na takie traktowanie z twojej strony. Jesteście przyjaciółmi prawda? No dobra… Ona się w tobie podkochuje.. – Stwierdził rzeczowo, a Desmond mu przytaknął. – Jeżeli Ci na niej zależy to radzę Ci się uspokoić i pójść do niej i ją przeprosić. – Uśmiechnął się i poczochrał go po włosach, na co chłopak prychnął cicho. – A i jeszcze jedno… – Zaczął. – Wiesz mi lub nie, ale ty masz zadatki na wspaniałego Assasina. – Stwierdził jeszcze spokojnym tonem głosu.

–          Pan nie rozumie! – Krzyknął Desmond.

–          Ależ rozumiem… – Uśmiechnął się lekko i poklepał łagodnie chłopaka po ramieniu. – Nie chcesz być Assasinem, bo boisz się śmierci.. – Rzucił Malik.

–          Nie o to chodzi. Nie podoba mi się mordowanie ludzi i ta cała wojna. Czemu templariusze żądają naszych głów, czemu ta wojna w ogóle istnieje? – Dopytywał uczeń.

–          Tego jeszcze sam nie wiem, ale hej! Zobacz… Tu są książki. Może się z nich czegoś dowiemy? – Rzucił zachwycony i wziął spory stosik pod pachę. – Powinieneś też parę przeczytać.

–          Może pomogę?                                                      

–          Nie, dam sobie radę. Zawsze dawałem, więc i teraz dam. – Mruknął Malik z uśmiechem i odwrócił się na pięcie tyłem do niego. Chłopak był cały czas przybity i smutny. – Uśmiechnij się… Trzeba się cieszyć dniem dzisiejszym. – Puścił mu oczko. Desmond przewrócił oczami.  

***

–          W końcu… – Rzucił rozbawiony Altaïr odklejając się od ściany. Pomógł mężczyźnie ze sporym stosikiem książek, zabierając mu je z ręki. Malik zarumienił się na ten gest i odwrócił głowę.

–          Dam radę.

–          Ale ja chcę Ci pomóc. – Puścił mu oczko i pocałował go w czubek głowy, na co czerwony już i tak mężczyzna zarumienił się mocno, po czym prychnął zirytowany.. – Idziemy do pokoju czy siedzimy tu? – Zapytał.

–          Nie zmieniaj tematu… To irytujące gdy to robisz…

–          Ale co? Zmieniam temat czy Cię całuję w miejscu publicznym? – Podłapał szybko mężczyzna sunąc palcami po brzegu starej, zniszczonej, wiekiem książki.

–          Jedno i drugie. – Mruknął cicho Malik. – Jak mi przerywasz to też jest dosyć irytujące. – Burknął, a Altaïr pochylił się lekko i cmoknął go w usta, na co ten odskoczył jak poparzony. – Przestań!

–          Wyluzuj… Już Ci mówiłem, że ludzie są tutaj przyzwyczajeni.

Malik westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na niego nie pewnie. Altaïr siedział oparty o stół i uśmiechał się do niego flirciarsko.

–          To jak? Zostajemy tutaj? – Zapytał ostatecznie, na co Malik popatrzył na niego zmęczony.

–          Nie wiem… – Westchnął ciężko. – Powinniśmy chyba zostać tutaj, te książki są dosyć wiekowe i mogą się zaraz zniszczyć. – Mruknął cicho, a Altaïr skinął mu głową. Usiedli na skrzypiących krzesłach. Malik czuł się dziwnie czując spojrzenie Altaïra na sobie, gdy zaczął czytać swoją lekturę. Po jakimś czasie tomisko wciągnęło go do tego stopnia, że przestał się tym przejmować. Ba, zainteresowanie mężczyzny było tak wielkie, że nie zwrócił uwagi na to, która jest godzina, ani tym bardziej, że przeczytał ją już prawie całą. Dowiedział się wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Jedną z nich był fakt, że wojna między Assasinami, a templariuszami toczy się o jabłko Edenu, czyli o okrągłą, złotą kulę, która daje możliwość kontroli nad ludzkimi umysłami, i której stwórcą jest sam bóg. Jednak, gdy ten przedmiot położy się na ziemi, to da on mapę1 i która prowadzi do innych kawałków układanki, a te zaś są powiązane ze sobą. _Już pierwsze dwa artefakty są silne, jeżeli jeszcze dodamy do tego około czterdziestu innych, no to świat jest w prawdziwym nie bezpieczeństwie_ , pomyślał Malik.

–          Idę po coś do jedzenia. – Rzucił nagle Altaïr, patrząc na Malika, który zamrugał i spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Idę po coś do żarcia, a ty sobie czytaj. – Powtórzył spokojnie, na co mężczyzna po prostu skinął mu głową. – Chcesz coś?

–          Umm… Mógłbyś wziąć mi kawę ze stołówki i jakąś kanapkę. – Mruknął Malik.

–          Okay… – Odparł Altaïr, wstał a następnie wyszedł z biblioteki. Młodszy nauczyciel wrócił do czytania. Był ciekawy, co jeszcze uda mu się wywnioskować z książek.

***

Malik rozwalił się na swoim łóżku. Czuł zmęczenie. Jego mózg dopiero przetwarzał świeżo zdobyte informacje. Miał mętlik w głowie, a głowa mu pulsowała. Dowiedział się wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Jedną z nich był fakt, że Assasini chcą doprowadzić do pokoju na ziemi przez wygłaszanie prawdy, a templariusze poprzez zdobycie władzy i robienie chaosu. ABSTERGO, czyli grupa ludzi, a właściwie już firma, która zajmuje się porywaniem Assasinów i zmusza ich do siedzenia w pewnej maszynie, której nazwy nie było w książkach. Samo ABSTERGO jest zapisane, jako laboratoria badawcze zajmujące się medycyną oraz nauką. Faktem jest, że ma ona na koncie o wiele więcej przedsięwzięć, w tym ogólnoświatowe, które mniej lub bardziej są związane z mordowaniem poszczególnych osób.

Malik wstał i postanowił, iść przemyć twarz zimną wodą. Wszedł do łazienki zupełnie zapominając o pukaniu i o tym, że ma współlokatora. Podszedł do umywalki i włączył lodowatą wodę, wsunął rękę pod kran i oblał się nią. Po chwili usłyszał wrzask. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył kąpiącego się Altaïra, który sprawił, że ten zarumienił się.

–          Ładnie tak mnie parzyć? – Zrobił złą minę. Malik zrobił wielkie oczy i zamrugał.

–          Przepraszam zapomniałem się. W domu nie miałem problemu z tym bo nie miałem współlokatora.

–          Nie jestem na Ciebie zły… – Zachichotał i wyszedł z kabiny z szamponem na głowie. – Chodź tu ujemy się razem.

–          I znowu wyląduje z tobą w łóżku? – Nim sens zdania dotarł do mózgu młodszego nauczyciela było już za późno, został wciągnięty przez dłoń Altaïra pod prysznic.

–          Nie dzisiaj. – Zamruczał mu do ucha. Malik czuł jak bardzo jego ubrania nasiąkają wodą i jak bardzo nieprzyjemnie zaczynają mu się lepić do ciała.. – Dzisiaj muszę odbić w nocy odbić moją córkę. – Rzucił cicho. – Coś się stało, zabili mojego informatora. Mało to zmienili miejsce pobytu mojego słoneczka. Przenieśli ją do innej sekcji. Chyba będą chcieli robić na niej testy krwi, a następnie wywołać u niej śpiączkę, żeby podłączyć ją do animusa.

–          Co to jest Animus? – Spytał zaskoczony Malik.

–          To taka maszyna, której zadaniem jest wczytywanie wspomnień przodków.  W sumie sam nie wiem, do czego im to jest, ale jeżeli ją połączą… – Zacisnął zęby na dolnej wardze. – To będzie koniec świata.

–          Może pójdę z tobą? – Szepnął wtulając się w niego. Altaïr zdjął mu bluzkę i rozpiął spodnie.

–          Nie. Jeżeli Cię złapią, ja… – Rzucił Altaïr sunąc palcami po jego bokach. – Nie wiem co bym sobie zrobił. – Rzucił cicho i smutnie mężczyzna. – Szkoła zapewni mi wsparcie. Twoim zadaniem będzie tylko czekać na mnie i otworzyć nam drzwi lub okno.

–          Dlaczego Ci tak bardzo na mnie zależy? – Zapytał zaskoczony Malik.

–          Opowiem Ci na to pytanie jak wrócę, dobrze?

–          Mhm… Tylko proszę, uważaj na siebie.

–          O! Martwisz się o mnie? – Parsknął śmiechem.

–          Oh! Zamknij się! – Malik zarumienił się mocno i odwrócił przodem do niego. Czuł się bardzo dziwnie przy mężczyźnie, jakby miał motyle w brzuchu. Altaïr złapał go jedną ręką w pasie drugą dotknął jego policzka. Po chwili poczuł jak jego wargi są łączone w dłuższym niż zwykle pocałunku. Był on nieco błagalny, jakby Altaïr chciał mu coś przekazać tym przekazać. – Wrócisz prawda? – Zamruczał cicho i nisko.

–          Zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że zginę. Nawet przy robieniu zwykłej kanapki. – Parsknął głośnym śmiechem, na co Malik jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko.

–          Umyjemy się, jak grzeczne dzieci i utulę Cię do snu, a później zniknę, niczym mara senna… – Mruknął, a Malik zaśmiał się lekko rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją. Musiał przyznać, że Altaïr jest w porządku. _Na serio chyba zaczynam się w nim zakochiwać_ …

…******…

mapę1 – Nie wiem jak to działa, ale z tego, co widziałam w grze (pierwsza część) to jabłko Edenu leżało na ziemi. W tedy otworzyła się ta mapa. **:** ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowniczek/wytłumaczenie:  
> Benvenuto1 \- Witamy/witam, po włosku. - Rozdział 1.  
> Padre1 \- Ojcze, po włosku. - Rozdział 2.  
> córkę1 Wiem, że Altair miał syna, ale potrzeby opowiadania - Rozdział 3.  
> Złotych medalionach1  – Jacob i Evie mają medaliony na szyi. Pomyślałam, że będzie pasować, jako szlachecki ród. - Rozdział: 4.  
> mapę1 – Nie wiem jak to działa, ale z tego, co widziałam w grze (pierwsza część) to jabłko Edenu leżało na ziemi. W tedy otworzyła się ta mapa. :). - Rozdział: 5.
> 
> Zapraszam również tutaj:  
> http://szkola-dla-assassina.blogspot.com/, gdzie powalę was zajebistą grafiką :


	6. Wycieczka szkolna.. | Część pierwsza z dwóch..

Malik ocknął się jakoś po drugiej w nocy. Usiadł, po czym włączył lampkę nocną. W łóżku obok nie było jego towarzysza. _Czyli jednak_ … _poszedł_. Posmutniał, ale rozumiał, jaki wpływ ma dziecko na swojego rodzica. On by pewnie tak samo postąpił. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do parapetu okna. Usiadł na nim i westchnął cicho. W dole paliły się światła latarni, kilkoro Assasinów chodziło i patrolowało teren placówki, a temu wszystkiemu przyświecał księżyc w pełni. Malik poczuł ścisk w żołądku. Wstał z parapetu okna i ruszył do kuchni. Czuł głód. Zrobił sobie kanapkę, którą zjadł bardzo szybko. Jakiś czas później wrócił do okna. Czekał aż coś się stanie. Po jakimś czasie zobaczył bardzo nie wyraźne cztery sylwetki osób. Piąta była asekurowana i podtrzymywana przez dwójkę rosłych mężczyzn. Wszyscy mieli czarne płaszcze z kapturami. Patrolujące osoby podbiegły do nich. Malik włączył wzrok orła, żeby wiedzieć czy Altaïr tam jest. Był. To właśnie jego podtrzymywano! Serce w jego piersi zabiło mocniej, szybciej. _Coś poszło nie tak_?! Mężczyzna ubrał się i wybiegł z akademika.

–          Co z nim? – Spytał niemal od razu, zaniepokojonym tonem głosu. Podtrzymujący Assasin spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, ale po chwili zastanowienia odparł:

–          Rana postrzałowa w ramię i kulka w lewym boku, którą sam sobie idiota wyciągnął.

–          Nie tkwiła głęboko! – Prychnął Altaïr.

–          Jezu! Ty idioto! – Warknął cicho, Malik i opanował nerwy, gdy zobaczył smutny wzrok mężczyzny. – Co z małą?

–          Nie daliśmy rady, Vidic postawił warunki, na które nie możemy się zgodzić. Mała się rozpłakała, a Altaïr… – Zaczął mężczyzna podtrzymujący go. – Cóż nie co się załamał, ale przynajmniej widział ją. Nic jej nie zrobią, chyba, że ponownie wkroczymy na ich teren!

–          Przeze mnie zostanie przeniesiona do Denver! – Warknął cicho Altaïr, ze łzami w oczach. Widać było jak bardzo cierpi. – Nie mogę sobie tego wybaczyć. – Syknął jeszcze, obserwując Malika  załamanym spojrzeniem.

–          Opatrzymy mu rany i zaprowadzimy go do waszego pokoju. – Mruknął cicho mężczyzna stojący po prawej stronie Altaïra. – Jakby coś to będziemy informować.

–          O-Okay. – Głos mu zadrżał.

*******

W nocy Altaïr dostał jakiegoś dziwnego krwotoku i trzeba było go szyć. Malik został posadzony na krześle naprzeciwko jego łóżka i czekał. Chyba zasnął, bo gdy się obudził było grubo po godzinie ósmej! Tak _kurwa_ spóźnił się na pierwsze zajęcia. Rozchylił usta. Wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Spojrzał na łóżko. Altaïr był pod kroplówką i spał. Westchnął ciężko. Wyszedł na korytarz. Zobaczył pielęgniarkę, którą szybko poinformował, że musi iść do swoich uczniów. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i skinęła mu głową.

            W piętnaście minut dotarł do mieszkania, w kolejne tyle umył się i ubrał w swój standardowy strój Assasina i wybiegł z pokoju. Po drodze Malik zahaczył jeszcze o stołówkę po kawę i jakąś kanapkę. Kilka minut później ruszył na dwór. Jego uczniowie grzecznie czekali na niego. Część z nich siedziała na drzewie, część pod nim. Desmond i Lucy siedzieli na ziemi. Shaun, Rebbeca oraz Leonardo byli na grubych gałęziach. Sam Ezio stał pod drzewem i bawił się ze swoim przyjacielem w Romeo i Julię. Widać było, że oboje są bardzo blisko. Malik upił łyka z dużego kubka i staną przed nimi z przepraszającą miną. Widząc swojego nauczyciela Ci nie fatygowali się by wstać czy zeskoczyć z niego. Malik nie miał im tego za złe, rozumiał to. W końcu głupio mu było, że zaspał na pierwsze zajęcia, ale cóż… _Altaïr jest ważniejszy, prawda_? Jednak teraz jego priorytetem jest zająć się tą małą grupką _gówniarzy…_

–          Spóźniłeś się Maliku! – Wykrzyczeli wszyscy jednocześnie.

–          Wiem… – Przerwał im nauczyciel. – Miałem powody. – Altaïr wczoraj dosyć mocno oberwał na akcji. Jest w ciężkim stanie, ale wyliże się z tego. – Mruknął bez wyrazu.

–          Więc czemu tu jesteś?! – Krzyknął Ezio.

–          Muszę pracować, pielęgniarki się nim zajmą. Nie zapominajcie, że jestem waszym nauczycielem i  muszę się wami opiekować, to przecież nie działa tak, że wy się sobą sami zajmiecie, bo wylądujecie potem na misji, wśród wrogów i zginiecie.

–          Ja… – Zaczął Ezio, ale Malik mu przerwał.

–          Ty jak chcesz to możesz iść do kuzyna, ja się stąd nie ruszam… Nie mogę was zostawić. – Stwierdził cicho Malik. Widać było po jego minie, że jakby mógł to by się rozdwoił. Ezio to rozumiał i szybko pomknął do swojego kuzyna. – Okay. Czas zająć się wami, bo inaczej nikt tego nie zrobi… – Westchnął ciężko. – Idziemy na pole treningowe.

Całą drużyną ruszyli zwolna w kierunku miejsca.

–          Pierwszym waszym zadaniem będzie dorwanie flagi z drugiego końca toru z przeszkodami i przywieszenie jej w jak najkrótszym czasie na gałęzi najwyższego drzewa na terenie kampusu… – Mężczyzna rozejrzał się przez chwile po okolicy, po czym wskazał na jakiś stary dąb. – Powiedzmy, że tamtego. Macie na to około pięciu minut! – Krzyknął mężczyzna i skinął ruchem głowy na drogę, usłaną wieloma przeszkodami. – Drobna podpowiedź. Liczy się wasza kreatywność… – Stwierdził spokojnie. Jego uczniowie zbledli widząc co ich czeka. Widać było długą linę zawieszoną nad błotem, następnie były opony, a tuż za nimi ściana wspinaczkowa oraz parę słupków. Na końcu było jezioro z czystą, filtrowaną wodą. – Kto pierwszy, ten wybiera pizze na obiad!

Widać było, że to była dobra motywacja, bo uczniowie ruszyli biegiem przed siebie. Pierwszy wystartował Leonardo, który już na początku zachwiał się linie i wpadł do błota. Malik skrzywił się mocno, ale nie skomentował tego. Później pobiegła Rebbeca a za nią, Lucy i Shaun, którzy wbrew pozorom przeskoczyli przez połowę liny, z trudem łapiąc równowagę na końcu. Pomagając sobie nawzajem przebiegli przez oponę. Malik spojrzał na Desmonda i uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco wskazując na resztę starających się uczniaków. Ten przewrócił jedynie oczami. Mimo wszystko widać było lekką ciekawość. Mężczyzna wrócił do swoich uczniów. O! Prawie im się udało przejść cały tor. Leonardo ponownie przemknął po linie i uśmiechem przeleciał między oponami. Reszta ugrzęzła na przy wodzie. Lucy rozebrała się do bielizny i już miała wchodzić do wody, kiedy usłyszała krzyk Malika:

–          W stroju Assasyna… Myślisz, że na misji będziesz miała czas się rozbierać? – Parsknął cicho.

–          Eee… No ma Pan racje.

Malik przewrócił oczami. Nie lubił, gdy go nazywano „Panem”, ale cóż.

–          Dobra… Dość tego. – Usłyszał za sobą i podskoczył. Odwrócił się. Desmond sprintem przebiegł całą linę, przeskoczył szybko przez ścianę wspinaczkową, następnie wyminął Leonardo i wielkie bajoro, w którym taplała się reszta i cóż dotarł do flagi. Szarpnął jeden jej koniec po czym zerwał ją. Malik spojrzał na zegarek. Wybiła godzina 10:48. _Zostały mu dwie minuty_. Reszta prawie potopiła się z wrażenia, a Leonardo omal nie spadł z przed ostatniej, pionowo wbitej belki, widząc co ten robi. Desmond pobiegł do drzewa i wskoczył na nie. Zawiesił małą flagę na drzewie. Malik usiadł pod papierówką. Wyciągnął sobie mały notesik, który po chwili położył na kolanie, a następnie otworzył go i napisał w nim: „Nie szablonowe myślenie, brak współpracy.”.

–          O! Brawo… Minutę przed czasem. – Mruknął, gdy ten powolnym krokiem podszedł do niego.

–          Sam Pan stwierdził, że „liczy się kreatywność.”. Jakoś nie miałem ochoty, czekać, aż mój rywal dorwie flagę przede mną. – Burknął patrząc na Shauna, który trzymał Rebbece na barana i podpływał z nią do brzegu. Widać było, że ta nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze z pływaniem. Lucy uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyszła na brzeg. Zaczekała na swoich towarzyszy, po czym powoli całą czwórką ruszyli po swoje flagi.

–          Nie szablonowe myślenie jest ważne. Zwłaszcza na misja w terenie. – Skwitował Malik. – Brawo… – Powtórzył i schował zeszyt w kieszonce. – Czasami jednak współ praca jest równie ważna. Wybierasz pizze.

–          Dziękuje. Wolę, żeby każdy miał swoją. – Mruknął. – Tak będzie najsprawiedliwiej. – Uśmiechach pojawił się na jego twarzy. Malik westchnął jedynie, a chwilę później upił łyka kawy.

–          Dobrze. – Odparł. – Mimo wszystko, to nie koniec ćwiczeń. Chcę wam pokazać jeszcze umiejętność ukrywania się w tłumie. – Stwierdził. Reszta skinęła mu głową.

***

            Minęło kilka godzin, a grupa uczniów siedziała zmęczona i umorusana po pachy kurzem i brudem ulicznym w jednej z restauracji. Wyglądające na nowoczesne, duże, przestronne pomieszczenie. Ciemno-drewniana podłoga i ciemno, granatowe ściany, niemal perfekcyjnie komponowały się z białymi stolikami i wygodnymi kanapami, które mieściły od pięciu do dziesięciu osób.  Po prawej stronie, zaraz przy wejściu była stara, nieużywana już dawno szafa grająca, a po lewej był barek z świeżo nalewanymi trunkami. Nad nim zwisał stary zegar z kukułką, który wskazywał na to, że za chwilę miała wybić godzina piętnasta. Malik zamówił im wymarzone pizze, zapłacił i usiadł obok Rebbecy, która zmęczona oparła głowę na ramieniu Lucy.

–          Ładnie razem wyglądacie. – Uśmiechnął się lekko Leonardo, na co te zaśmiały się cicho.

–          Nie jesteśmy lesbijkami.. Mimo, że mieszkamy razem w tym samym pokoju, a raczej mieszkaniu.

–          Rozumiem… – Chłopak ukrył się za menu i odchrząknął, rumieniąc się mocno.

–          Jak wam się podobały zajęcia? – Uśmiechnął się Malik. Zamachał do Ezio, który właśnie wszedł do baru i szukał ich spojrzeniem. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Podszedł do nich i usiadł obok Leonardo, którego objął ramieniem.

–          Mogą być, ale mimo wszystko, jesteśmy wykończeni. – Stwierdził cicho Shaun, czując straszne zmęczenie. Nawet nie skomentował tego, że jego rywal leży głową na stole i ziewa ostentacyjnie. No cóż… Za każdym razem, gdy wszyscy starali się ukrywać w tłumie to Malik ich wykrywał. Ostatecznie wszyscy wylądowali w tym miejscu, będąc wykończeni.

–          Ezio, co z nim? – Spytał mężczyzna zatroskanego chłopaka.

–          Obudził się. Jutro wraca do siebie. – Stwierdził spokojnie chłopak i podkradł sok z łapek Leonardo. – Jak zwykle wkurzył się na mnie, że się o niego martwię. Ale cóż… oberwanie dwiema kulkami musi go boleć. – Westchnął. – Mimo wszystko przez połowę dnia siedział w milczeniu. Coś się stało? – Zmarszczył brwi.

–          Nie wiesz o tym, że ma dziecko?

–          Jasne, że wiem… – Westchnął cicho chłopak. – Czyli chodziło o to… – Stwierdził. – Mam prośbę, zająłbyś się nim? Ja… – Przełknął ślinę. – Muszę coś załatwić. Będę jutro na treningu. – Ucałował czoło, blondyna.

–          Co ty kombinujesz, Ezio.

–          Planuje pomóc kuzynowi. – Stwierdził zimno, aż włoski na karku mężczyzny stanęły mu dęba. Malik spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – Wrócę, jak odzyskam małą. – Spojrzał na nich.

–          Nie możemy pozwolić byś poszedł tam sam. – Stwierdził hardo Desmond, nim Malik zdążył coś powiedzieć.

–          Jesteście wykończeni. Ja cały dzień spędziłem na siedzeniu w szpitalu z Altaïrem i lenistwie. To dziecko jest jego jedyną rodziną. – Szepnął cicho. – Poza nami, dalszą rodziną nie ma już nikogo…

–          Nie wierze, że to mówię, ale zgoda. Potrzebujemy perfekcyjnego planu.

–          Może wycieczka szkolna? –  Spytała Lucy, podnosząc głowę Rebbecy, która ocknęła się z pół snu.

–          Dobry plan, tylko będziemy potrzebowali dużo więcej osób. Chyba powinniśmy zgarnąć też grupę Altaïra, bo sześcioosobowa wycieczka może być bardzo podejrzana zwłaszcza, jak dwie lub trzy osoby z niej nagle prysną. – Stwierdził Malik. – Hm… I może jeszcze parę innych osób się znajdzie z mojej rodziny. – Westchnął wyciągając telefon i przegrzebując w nim listę swoich kontaktów. – Coś się wymyśli. – Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do Ezio. – Będziemy potrzebować jeszcze zgody od samego dyrektora i możliwości przejścia do samej siedziby ABSTERGO industries, a to chyba będzie najtrudniejsze.

–          Może ja pomogę? – Uśmiechnął się zza lady mężczyzna ubrany w ciemny strój kelnera.

…******…


	7. Wycieczka szkolna.. | Część druga z dwóch..

–          O! Wujek Mario!

–          Cześć, Ezio… – Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka. Mężczyzna odparł tym samym i podszedł do nich powoli wycierając dłonie do ścierki.

–          Do wycieczki potrzeba wam od piętnastu woja w górę. Liczyłbym – zaczął Mario – nawet trzydzieści osób..Nie wiem czy szkoła zgodzi się na aż takie straty, jakby coś poszło nie tak.. – Do kończył spokojnie mężczyzna. – Jedenaście osób to jeszcze, ale nie trzydzieści. – Mruknął. Natomiast mogę wam pomóc w samej siedzibie. Kuzyn żony, brata, męża jego siostry1, który ma przyjaciela o imieniu Paolo ma bezpośrednie powiązania z templariuszami, ponieważ jest podwójnym agentem do spraw specjalnych, w ABSTERGO. Wiecie ma sporo swoich dojść. Podejrzewamy nawet z Giovanim, że jest jednym z nich, ale nie skubany dobrze się kryje.

–          Co? – Malik spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

–          Mój wuj… Jest Assasinem na „emeryturze”. – Wyjaśnił Ezio, rysując cudzysłowy w powietrzu. Mężczyzna wyglądał na ledwo czterdzieści lat.. – I jest mega super. Pokazywał mi jak się walczy bronią białą. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. Desmond uniósł głowę ze stolika i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Wyglądał jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale powstrzymywał się z całej siły. – Tak Desmond, uczyłem się walczyć prawdziwą bronią białą w wieku dziesięciu lat. Nawet mój brat, Federico przegrywa ze mną. – Zaśmiał się głupkowato. –  A jest ode mnie starszy. – Ziewnął.

–          Mój najlepszy uczeń. Nauczył się wszystkiego w kilka miesięcy. – Rzucił Mario z rozbrajającym uśmieszkiem.

–          W trzy wuju, trzy… – Zaśmiał się cicho Ezio. – No, ale wracając do planu… – Odchrząknął i spoważniał. – Uważam, że Lucy wymyśliła dobry plan. Tylko, że faktycznie nie mamy tyle osób, żeby iść na „wycieczkę” krajoznawczą po ABSTERGO. Z grupą Altaira mamy jedenaście osób, twoja rodzina ile nam może dać nastolatków?

–          Myślę, że… – Zaczął Malik, zagryzając wargę. – Kilka osób się znajdzie, problem w tym, że we Włoszech mam tylko dwie kuzynki, a one jeszcze dzieci nie mają. – Zaśmiał się. – Nie to nie dla tego, że nie chcą tylko są w waszym wieku.

–          No! To mamy trzynaście osób. – Stwierdził wesoło Leonardo.

–          Ja bym nie był aż tak pozytywnie nastawiony do tego zadania. – Burknął cicho Malik. – Jestem waszym nauczycielem i można by powiedzieć, że waszym kolegą. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. Leonardo ukrył zarumienioną twarz w ramię przyjaciela. – Muszę się wami opiekować jak o własne dziećmi. Wiecie, no martwię się. A co jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak?

–          Nie uprawiaj czarnowidztwa. – Stwierdził Mario. – Poza tym w obecności cywili ABSTERGO nie ma prawa stosować broni palnej. Tylko Assasini są traktowani jak bydło, – zaczął lodowatym tonem. Malik spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale słuchał dalej. – Twoja rodzina jest bezpieczna. Bo domyślam się, że dziewczyny nie chodzą do szkoły? – Spytał, a Malik pokiwał mu powoli głową.

–          Nie mają umiejętności Assasinów.

–          Dobrze, więc mamy teraz trzynaście osób, tak? – Zamyśliła się Rebbeca, która w milczeniu gryzła do tej pory słomkę. – Teraz musimy mieć jeszcze dwie lub więcej. – Westchnęła i spojrzała pod stół, gdzie pisała właśnie smsa – Ja mogę dołożyć koleżankę, która mi odpisała właśnie, że nie ma problemu, bo będzie mogła zerwać się z lekcji.

–          Ja mogę dać moje córki. – Stwierdził z uśmiechem Mario i odszedł w stronę baru, bo ktoś wszedł do środka. Ezio spojrzał na zegarek, a potem wysłał smsa do kuzynek.

–          Ja mogę wziąć siostrę i brata, który jest ode mnie nieco starszy, ale damy radę. Powiemy, że nie zdał kilka razy jakby ktoś pytał. – Zaśmiał się Ezio.

–          Okay… – Westchnął ciężko Malik.

–          Akcje musimy zrobić jutro około dziesiątej. – Stwierdził Ezio. Malik skinął mu głową. Był zmartwiony, ale jak się już powiedziało A to trzeba powiedzieć B. – Z tego co mi powiedział Altair to o dwunastej będą ją przenosić do Denver. Proponuję, żeby dwie osoby przebrały się za naukowców, reszta będzie mieć zsynchronizowane zegarki. Na za piętnaście dwunastą. – Mruknął cicho. – O dziewiątej musimy wyjechać ze szkoły. Niech każde z was ma swoje ostrza, przy sobie.

            Malik rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jakoś nie mógł doczekać się pizzy, która miała być już jakiś czas temu. Mario zniknął za zapleczem i po chwili przyniósł im jedzenie, które pachniało niesamowicie. Malik od kroił sobie kawałek i szybko wziął go do buzi. Pogryzł go i połknął. Była naprawdę pyszna. Zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym odezwał, przerywając ciszę:

–          Plan mamy opracowany w stu procentach, ale trzeba będzie jeszcze wybrać osoby odpowiedzialne za „przebieranki”… – Zaczął patrząc na Desmonda i Shauna. – Myślę, że wy Panowie będziecie idealni do tej roboty. – Perlisty uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy, a Desmond i Shaun zaczęli krztusić się i dławić piciem.

–          DLACZEGO MY?! – Ryknęli równocześnie na pół Sali, przez co kilka osób się na nich dziwnie spojrzało.

–          Desmond ma kreatywne myślenie i w razie, czego wyciągnie was z tarapatów, zaś Shaun jest komputerowcem i uważam, że wy we dwoje dacie sobie świetnie rady.

            Obaj nastolatkowie spiorunowali się spojrzeniami, ale po chwili ciągłego marudzenia i wyklinania wad kolegi, Malik dodał jeszcze, że jeżeli się nie uspokoją to zepnie ich po ukończeniu zadania metalowym ustrojstwem zwanym kajdankami. Obaj prychnęli i natychmiastowo zamilkli wbijając w siebie rozgoryczone, a zarazem wściekłe spojrzenia. _Może nauczą się współpracy podczas tej misji_? Pomyślał Malik i westchnął wsuwając sobie do ust kawałek pizzy. Po pił jedzenie colą. Mario znów zniknął za zapleczem i wrócił dopiero, gdy Ci kończyli swoje jedzenie.

–          Czy ktoś może idzie do Altaira dzisiaj? – Zapytał nie pewnie. – Mam dla niego ciasto, żona kazała przekazać. – Uśmiechnął się do wszystkich. Malik skinął mu głową i westchnął ciężko.

–          Ja pójdę.

–          Rozmawiałem z Paolo i powiedział, że możecie przyjść do ABSTERGO jako wycieczka. – Mruknął Mario.

***

Około siódmej rano Malik wstał z łóżka i poszedł pod prysznic. Mniej więcej za pół godziny miał zbiórkę na szkolnym dziedzińcu. Miał nadzieje, że tak czy siak nie da plamy. Jego dwie młodsze kuzynki zgodziły się, żeby iść z nimi. Giovani był niezbyt pocieszony, że jego dwaj synowie i córka mają iść na misje, już trzeciego dnia od momentu, gdy przekroczył progi jego szkoły, ale cóż… ostatecznie zgodził się na wszystko. Bo to w końcu dziecko Altaira, prawda?

Mężczyzna umył się szybko, popryskał się jakimiś perfumami i wyszedł z  łazienki, nagi, jak go Pan Bóg stworzył. Podszedł do szafy i powoli zaczął przebierać między ubraniami. Przeklął. Nie miał żadnej zwykłej koszuli. Jego górne części garderoby oscylowały jedynie w bluzy z kapturem orła, albo koszulki z krótkim rękawem, które nie nadawały się w ogóle na wyjście bez tego pierwszego. Uznał z rodzicami oraz z młodszym bratem, że nie ma sensu brać koszul, skoro i tak będzie cały czas uczył w szkole. A może… _Ale powinienem zapytać, prawda_? Mężczyzna westchnął. Nie mógł przecież wziąć sobie od tak jednej z koszul Altaira. Usiadł na chwilę na łóżku, a później westchnął ciężko. Przez chwilę zastawiał się co ma zrobić. Wstał. Poszedł do komody i jakby robił największe przestępstwo w dziejach rozejrzał się wokół, jakby ktoś miał go zaraz zabić. Był sam do cholery! _Co ja odwalam_? Ubrał swoje bokserki i spodnie. Po chwili jednak zdecydował się by sięgnąć do szuflady. Wyjął z niej ciemno-czerwoną koszulę w białą kratę. Rozprostował ją, po czym z jej wnętrza – czystym przypadkiem – wyleciały dwa listy. Jeden był zaadresowany do Marii, a drugi „Do przyjaciela”. Sięgnął po nie niepewnie, ale po chwili usłyszał huk na korytarzu i schował je do środka. _Rany boskie_! pomyślał, ale szybko wrócił do zaglądania w prywatne zakamarki życia Altaira. Mimo, że wiedział, iż to prywatna korespondencja chciał wiedzieć z kim ten piszę. Otworzył niezalakowaną kopertę zaadresowaną do jakiegoś gościa i zobaczył tam list, który był o dziwo właśnie do niego. Malik szybko zagłębił się w treść:

„ **Drogi Maliku,**

**Gryzą mnie od kilku dni wyrzuty sumienia i dlatego postanowiłem wyżalić się kartce papieru, której pewnie nigdy nie dostaniesz. Przejdźmy jednak do sedna…**

**Na wstępie już wiem, że mnie zabijesz, jak tylko przeczytasz ten list. Ale wiedz, że nie chciałem by tak wyszło.. Byś był bez ręki. Tak szczerze mówiąc to moja wina. Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale zapomniałem Cię poinformować, że koń, na którym jechałeś miał rozpiętą uzdę. Pamiętasz? Bawiliśmy się wtedy w „Piratów i Anglików z morskiej floty”. W każdym razie… To moja wina. Gdyby wiedział, że Hachari 1 stanie dęba i zrzuci Cię z konia… Uwierz mi, nie chciałem, strasznie mi źle i głupio. Przepraszam! Zapomniałem. Mało to ty dwa dni później ty dodatkowo dwa dni później oznajmiłeś mi, że zakochałeś się w dziewczynie. Byłem na ciebie wściekły, jak nigdy. Do dzisiaj nie wiedziałem, dlaczego, ale… Wiesz mi chyba się w tobie zakochałem…**”

Tu list się urywał. Ktoś otworzył drzwi do pokoju, ale Malik nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Czuł nagły napływ złości, a zarazem żalu. Nie wiedział co się dzieje najgorsze było jednak serce, które waliło jak szalone. Zacisnął rękę na liście i zaczął się trząść. Sam nie wiedział czy chcę mu się płakać czy być wściekłym. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy usłyszał głos swojego współlokatora.

–          Maliku wróciłem. Dziękuję Ci za cia… – Altair urwał w pół słowa i stanął w drzwiach. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć. – Hej! Zostaw to moje! – Krzyknął w końcu, zirytowanym tonem. Podszedł do niego niemal biegiem. I w tedy… Pięść Malika wylądowała na jego policzku. Altair aż się skrzywił się. – Za co to było? I dlaczego czytasz moje li… **–** Syknął z bólem, ale widząc łzy w oczach towarzysza urwał.

–          Dlaczego zapomniałeś o tak istotnej rzeczy?! – Wrzasnął. Z jego oczu zaczęły spływać słone krople. – Nienawidzę Cię! – Krzyczał cały czas. Altair patrzył na niego z coraz większym szokiem i niezrozumieniem. – To twoja wina! Zostałem bez ręki, przez twoje cholerne „zapomniałe”! – Łkał coraz bardziej rozwścieczony, a do jego lokatora zaczynało docierać co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło. Altair objął go delikatnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.

–          Jest mi strasznie przykro z tego powodu i wiem masz prawo mnie nienawidzić, ale zrozum, ja nie chciałem zrobić z Ciebie kaleki. Byłem dzieckiem, ty też. Nie wiedziałem w tedy, że tak to się może skończyć, rozumiesz? Gdy moi rodzice dowiedzieli się co Ci zrobiłem natychmiast wysłali mnie do wujostwa Auditore, nawet nie dając mi wyjaśnić tej głupiej sytuacji. Dwa dni później dowiedziałem się dwóch rzeczy. Jedną z nich było to, że mój przyjaciel został pozbawiony ręki, a drugą był fakt, że templariusze zabili moich rodziców. – Szepnął mu do ucha.

            Malik spojrzał na niego z pustką w oczach. Było mu źle i odczuwał straszną złość.

–          I tak Cię nienawidzę. – Syknął wściekle. – Nawet zacząłem się w tobie zakochiwać, ale teraz…! – Wrzasnął, urywając w pół zdania. – Teraz muszę to wszystko sobie przemyśleć. – Rzucił lodowatym tonem i wyplątał się z jego uścisku. Altair nie oponował. Po prostu… puścił go. Był smutny. Malik powoli zaczął kierować swoje kroki do łóżka, na którym leżała koszula.

–          Możesz ją wziąć. – Stwierdził smutno, ale Malik prychnął i włożył przedmiot trzymany w rękach do szuflady, a później wziął jedną z czarnych koszulek. Ubrał ją i narzucił na siebie zapinaną, ciemną bluzę, po czym dobrał jeszcze ukryte ostrze, a chwilę ruszył do wyjścia z mieszkania.  – Wyprowadzę się od ciebie jak… – Naprawdę nie miał ochoty go słuchać. Trzasnął drzwiami i wyszedł z mieszkania.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuzyn żony, brata, męża jego siostry1 \- czy tylko ja uważam, czy to stwierdzenie jest zajebiste i bardzo zabawne? Hahaha <3!  
> Hachari2 \- Wymyśliłam nazwę konia #kreatywność xD..


	8. Abstergo Industries..

            Droga do wyjścia ze szkoły zajęła mu dwa razy dłużej niż planował najpierw, ale był zdruzgotany, wściekły i chyba smutny. Nie wiedział, czego tak naprawdę oczekiwał od Altaira. Jakiegoś głębszego wyjaśnienia? Może współczucia, albo… Sam nie wiedział, czego. Dotarł na miejsce spóźniony o piętnaście minut. Uśmiechnął się gorzko, gdy usłyszał te same słowa co wczoraj. Znów się spóźnił. Westchnął. Cisza, jaka nastała była przyjemna i spokojna. Malik spojrzał na zegarek. Była za dziesięć dziesiąta.

–          Musimy trzymać się blisko siebie. Niech dziewczyny idą w środku, będą bardziej bezpieczne. – Stwierdził spokojnie i ziewnął. – Idziemy? – Spytał nie pewnie.

–          Oczywiście. – Krzyknęli wszyscy jednocześnie. Byli podekscytowani.

***

Droga do ABSTERGO zajęła im dwadzieścia minut autobusem. W tym czasie Ezio omawiał plan z resztą osób, które jeszcze go nie znały. Wszyscy wysiedli i rozejrzeli się po okolicy. Malik czuł zdenerwowanie. Zerknął w kierunku ich celu. Szklany, ogromny budynek, z wielkim logiem na centralnym miejscu. Do jego wnętrza prowadziły dwie pary masywnych skrzydłowych drzwi. Wokół firmy było dużo zieleni i kwiatów. Przed samym kolosem stało parę osób. Troje z nich musiało być ochroną, – świadczyły o tym ubrania. Czarne mundury z ich logiem, do tego broń przy każdym pasku. Reszta musiała być współpracownikami bo nosili zwykłe białe kitle.

Ezio poklepał mężczyznę po ramieniu w geście pocieszenia, gdy ten zbladł. Oczy chłopaka były bardzo rozbawione. Malik przypomniał sobie, że nie mają planu B, ale znając możliwości Ezio, ten pewnie wymyślił już z pięć takowych.

–          Ezio masz plan B? – Spytał nie pewnie.

–          Jak coś pójdzie nie tak to trzeba będzie improwizować. – Westchnął ciężko Ezio. – Najważniejsze jest to, żeby nie dać się złapać. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. Nauczyciel rozchylił usta i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Zaczął się martwić jeszcze bardziej. Odetchnął parę razy i ruszył z klasą do środka firmy.

W ogromnym holu przywitał ich wielki, świecący na czerwony kolor napis: „Witamy w Abstergo Industries”; który co jakiś czas zmieniał się w ich logo lub godzinę. Malik rozejrzał się szybko po korytarzu. Paru pracowników przeszło obok nich kierując swoje kroki na dwór – zapewne na chwilę przerwy. Malik gwizdnął jednemu z nich kartę dostępu do szatni i chyba niższych poziomów budynku. Mała pewnie była przetrzymywana gdzieś wyżej.

–          Desmond. – Mruknął mężczyzna do chłopaka. – Trzymaj. – Dokończył podając mu  plastik. – Za dwanaście minut oddzielcie się od nas cichaczem.. – Stwierdził, a Desmond skinął mu głową. – Nie zapominajcie o możliwościach wtapiania się w tłum.

            Po niedługim czasie ktoś do nich podszedł. Był to ubrany w kitel lekarski, mężczyzna z siwą brodą i tego samego koloru włosami. Miał pełno zmarszczek, które wskazywały na to, że jest on w sile wieku. Jego oczy nie wyjawiały emocji, a na twarzy widniał szeroki, sztuczny uśmiech.

–          Witajcie. – Zaczął starszy mężczyzna. – Przepraszam was za spóźnienie, przybyliście tu nawy cieczkę prawda? – Spytał spokojnie, a Malik skinął mu powoli głową.  – Nazywam się Vidic, miło mi was poznać. Będę was oprowadzał po naszej wspaniałej placówce, niestety nie zajmuję się tym, na co dzień. – Zrobił teatralnie smutną minę. – Bo osobiście zajmuje się genetyką. Wiecie… Łańcuchy DNA. Czy ktoś z was może wie co to jest? – Zapytał. Nastała chwila ciszy. – Dobrze, więc…

–          DNA to kwas deoksyrybonukleinowy, nazywany kiedyś kwasem dezoksyrybonukleinowym. Jest to wielkocząsteczkowy organiczny związek chemiczny z grupy kwasów nukleinowych. U eukariontów, czyli żywicieli takich jak zwierzę czy grzyby zlokalizowany jest w samym jądrze. Zaś u jedno komórkowców na przykład u prokarionty jest bezpośrednio w cytoplazmie, natomiast u wirusów w kapsydach. – Zaczęła Lucy. – Jednym zdaniem pełni jakiś rodzaj nośnika danych i informacji.

–          No, no… brawo, jak się Pani nazywa? – Po chwalił ją Vidic.

–          Jestem Lucy Stillman.

–          Oh! Dobrze, więc Panno Stillman, może po ukończeniu liceum będzie pani chciała dołączyć do grupy naszych zaufanych ludzi? – Zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – To zaszczyt by mieć panią u siebie.

–          Jeszcze się zastanowię, ale myślę, że mogę dołączyć. – Stwierdziła z szerokim uśmiechem. Kłamała. Malik to widział w jej oczach.

Poszli oglądać różne wystawy. W między czasie Desmond i Shaun zniknęli, perfekcyjnie ukrywając się w tłumie ludzi. Niektórzy pracownicy ABSTERGO chodzili po placówce pisząc coś na tabletach, inni siedzieli przy stołach laboratoryjnych i robili badania jakichś wirusów, po czym zapisywali wyniki jakimś dziwnym kodem na specjalnych tablicach. W pewnym momencie Vidic wziął ich do stolików i pozwolił im po eksperymentować z różnymi chemikaliami. Malik oparł się o ścianę i obserwował dzieciarnię z boku. W razie czego zawsze może zainterweniować. Jego klasa widocznie dobrze się bawili robiąc to. Leonardo zrobił coś w rodzaju bomby dymnej, która wybuchła mu prosto w twarz, brudząc ją na zielony kolor. Chłopak zacisnął oczy po czym przewrócił się, wpadając w ramiona przyjaciela. Ten szarpnął go w kierunku zlewu, a następnie oblał mu twarz wodą zmywając farbę.

–          Musisz być bardziej rozważny w tym co robisz. – Mruknął rozbawiony Ezio wycierając kolegę ręcznikiem. Ten zarumienił się mocno.

            Malik przewrócił oczami. Nawet nie zareagował na to. Jego spojrzenie przeniosło się na Lucy, która bawiła się kwasem mrówkowym i jakimś nieznanym jeszcze z koloru barwnikiem. Dolewała, mieszała i bawiła się tym co Rebbeca jej podawała. Grupa Altaira i inni nie-Asssasini też coś robiła, tylko, że nie było tam podziału, wszyscy byli, jak jedna, wielka zgodna rodzina. Malik marzył, aby jego klasa, też mogła w nie długim czasie nauczyć się współpracy.

            Pół godziny później zegarek Malika zapiszczał. Vidic podszedł do niego i zapytał czy coś się stało. Ten skłamał na poczekaniu, że nie wziął ze sobą leków uspakajających. Najwidoczniej mężczyzna kupił to, bo dał mu spokój. Malik wyłączył alarm i rzucił do klasy, że za dwadzieścia minut będą musieli wracać. Miał tylko nadzieje, że Desmond i Shaun wrócą do tego czasu, albo będą gdzieś w pobliżu.

***

Wyszli z ABSTERGO idealnie dwadzieścia minut później. W parku nieopodal budynku pod drzewami siedziały dwie osoby, trzecia zaś podpierała się o drzewo i chyba wymiotowała. Byli to oni. Malik westchnął z ulgą. Z resztą ludzi przeszedł pasy i podbiegł do nich. Desmond był blady jak ściana i wyglądało na to, że zaraz zwróci.

–          Nigdy więcej… – Mówił do siebie ciemnowłosy. Widać było, że coś jest nie tak. Shaun też nie wyglądał najlepiej. Był zielony i rzygał dalej niż widział. Dziesięciolatka natomiast zrywała kwiatki z polanki i plotła z nich wianek dla Desmonda. Po chwili mała wpakowała mu się na kolana. Na jej pytanie, dlaczego Desmond jest biały jak kartka papieru, chłopak postawił szybko dziecko i zwrócił całą zawartość swojego żołądka w pobliskie krzaki.

–          Coś się stało? – Zapytał zaniepokojony Malik.

–          Chyba coś… Nie. Kogoś uwolniliśmy. – Zaczął Shaun, który nie miał już czym wymiotować. Usiadł na ziemi. – Nawet nie wiemy co TO tak naprawdę było. To coś po prostu rozwaliło wszystkich strażników w drobny mak, gdy tylko wyłączyliśmy zasilanie na górnych piętrach. Gdy wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia kontrolnego, wszystko było we krwi i jakby pajęczynie, ale zrobionej z ludzkiego mięsa. – Sam nie wiedział jak ma opisać to co się tam wydarzyło. Patrzył tylko w przestrzeń, a jego spojrzenie było puste i przerażone. – To wyglądało jak człowiek, ale definitywnie tym nie było. Jezu! Wypierdoliłem się na czyimś mózgu i wybrudziłem się we krwi ciągnąc za sobą Desmoda. Nigdy więcej tam nie pójdę! Co oni za chore eksperymenty tam robią!

–          To był Alex… – Uśmiechnęła się dziewczynka. – Mój dużo starszy przyjaciel. – Zachichotała. – Ostatnio badano na nim jakiegoś wirusa, którego nauczył się, jako jedyny kontrolować. Niestety, gdy jest zły zabija wszystkich jak leci. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Jest jednym ze „zmienno kształtnych”. Może przybrać dowolnego człowieka i ukraść mu wspomnienia. Jestem jedyną, która umie go uspokoić.. W sumie nawet nie wiem, czemu chcieli mnie przenieść. – Dziesięciolatka wyszczerzyła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy reszta popatrzyła na nią zszokowana. – No co? – Zrobiła nie winną minę. – Wiem, czym jest zabijanie. Mój tata to w końcu Assasin. – Poprawiła swoje długie brązowe włosy za ucho, – Wy jesteście no wiecie… Ci dobrzy? – Bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała i założyła Desmondowi wianek, w momencie, gdy ten przestał wymiotować.

–          Tak… Powinniśmy już iść nim ABSTERGO się zorientuję co się wydarzyło. Twój tata będzie bardzo zdziwiony, gdy Cię zobaczy. – Mruknął Malik z szerokim uśmiechem.– W sumie to jak się nazywasz?

            Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.

–          Nazywają mnie projektem dwanaście. Mam powiązania z jabłkiem edenu i paroma innymi artefaktami. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyciągnęła łapki do Desmonda. – Obiecałeś! – Pisnęła, a chłopak westchnął i wziął ją na barana. – Jeej!

***

Za nim Malik rozstał się ze swoją ekipą, postanowił zagaić do Ezio o młodość Altaira.  Ten skierował go do swojego ojca, który wiedział więcej niż on. W sumie on nie mógł nic wiedzieć, bo niebyło go jeszcze na świecie. Ezio znał tylko tego dobrego Altaira, który zawsze był przy nim, gdy go potrzebował. Przy okazji Malik po prosił Desmonda, żeby zajął się bezimienną dziewczynką póki nie wróci od dyrektora, na co Desmond skrzywił się lekko, ale ostatecznie zgodził się.

Mężczyzna zapukał dwukrotnie w drzwi, a gdy usłyszał charakterystyczne „Proszę”, wszedł do środka. Złożył raport Giovaniemu i zapytał o to co go tak bardzo dręczyło. Mężczyzna kazał mu usiąść i poczekać chwilę. Włączył ekspres i zrobił im dwie herbaty.

–          Altair, no cóż… był ciężkim do wychowania dzieckiem. – Zaczął upijając łyk herbaty z kubka. – Był strasznie… Nie grzeczny w stosunku do innych. Wywyższał się, był cyniczny i egoistyczny.. Jednak, gdy dowiedział się co Ci zrobił… – Urwał, po czym zamyślił się na chwilę. – Coś w nim pękło. Załamał się. Po jakimś czasie, który trwał no nie wiem… Z rok? Zmienił się nie do poznania z dnia na dzień. Stał się pomocny i dobry. Nawet Claudia go polubiła, co jest dosyć dziwne. Na początku nie chciał nic nikomu powiedzieć, ale gdy zacząłem go naciskać, rozpłakał się i przyznał, że omal nie zabił przyjaciela. Rodzice mu pewnie powiedzieli, że wiedzą już wszystko i że musi się wynieść, bo zhańbił rodzinę czy coś takiego. Prawda była natomiast zupełnie inna. Jego rodzice zginęli przez zamach templariuszy, o czym go poinformowałem osobiście. Dobiło go to nie co, ale nie szukał zemsty na rodzicach. Dwa lata później zaczął się szkolić, na Assasina pod moim czujnym okiem. Co do jego rodziny pewnie reszta Assasinów zatuszowała to robiąc czarną owcę z Altaira..

–          Powiedziano mi w tedy, że Altair wyjechał przez to, że rodzina straciła swój majątek. Burknął cicho Malik.

–          Teraz wiesz jaka jest prawda..

–          Giovani? Grazie1.

…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie1 – Po włosku dziękuję xD


	9. Wybaczam Ci..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam was, że tak długo nic nie było, ale ostatnio byłam cholernie chora, a przez ostatni tydzień przeleżałam w łóżku T_T!"".. Liczę, na to, że moja beta w końcu weźmie się do roboty i zacznie sprawdzać mi opka <3..
> 
> Ten rozdział ma pewnie w ch... eghehem! Cholernie dużo błędów za które was przepraszam o.o, ale nie mam czasu i siły by sprawdzić to "coś" i pewnie uznacie, że besztam siebie, ale ja mam powody xX"". Mam takie opory z pisaniem scen erotycznych, że to jest cholera koszmar. Staję w momencie, gdy.. no wiecie :D"" i wracam już po.. Mam już generalnie całe opowiadanie napisane, ale (pierwszą serie w sensie) i .... Cholera jasna no.. Za mało uczuciowo jest to opisane (przynajmniej według mnie).  
> Piszcie czy wam się podoba, bo mi nie.. T_T.  
> Pozdrawiam was:*!
> 
> Ps. Dziękuje za kudosy xD..
> 
>  **Edit: ******Pojawiła się scena erotyczna..

Malik stanął przed drzwiami mieszkania. Zastanowił się przez chwilę jak ma wybaczyć swojemu kochankowi. _Nawet nie pozwoliłem mu dojść do słowa_ … Pomyślał szybko i od wrócił się przodem do dziecka, które szło za nim krok w krok. Jedenastolatka rozglądała się wszędzie wokół siebie. Ludzie tutaj patrzyli na nią z lekkim strachem, przyjaźnią, a nawet jedna z dziewczyn zaproponowała jej zakupy, na co Malik się niestety nie mógł zgodzić. Ostatecznie niebyło to jego dziecko, a Altaïra. _No właśnie… Altaïr_. Mężczyzna znów się zamyślił. _Czy powinienem mu wybaczyć_? Sam Malik tego nie wiedział, lecz mimo wszystko domyślał się, że jak tylko przekroczy próg mieszkania, nastąpi niezbyt przyjemna atmosfera, którą notabene on sam właściwie utworzył. Westchnął… Coś zakłuło go w piersi; czyżby poczucie winy? Położył dłoń na klamce i nacisnął ją niepewnie. _Trzeba mierzyć się z przeznaczeniem_ , _a co ma być to będzie_ … Drzwi skrzypnęły głucho i Malik wraz z małą weszli do środka pokoju. Na twarzy Projekt Dwanaście pojawił się lekki uśmiech, a zarazem w jej oczach był widoczny strach. Dziewczynka złapała dłoń mężczyzny i kolejna emocja przemknęła jej przez twarz. Było to zaufanie.

–          Nie tylko ty masz problem czy powinnaś tam wejść na luzie, czy spięta jak nie wiem… – Westchnął ciężko Malik, na co dziecko zachichotało uroczo. – Altaïr, jestem! – Krzyknął zamykając drzwi za sobą. – Musimy porozmawiać… – Zaczął marszcząc przez chwilę brwi. Przeszedł z dziewczynką do części sypialnianej, gdzie Altaïr właśnie kończył się pakować.

–          O czym ty chcesz jeszcze rozmawiać? – Zapytał, a jego głos niemal się załamał na ostatniej sylabie. – Sam stwierdziłeś, że…

–          Może o tym, że kogoś Ci przyprowadziłem.

            Dziewczynka spojrzała najpierw na Malika, a później na swojego ojca, który zaczął z żalem wrzucać ramki do swojej walizki.

–          Przestań się pakować do cholery! Nigdzie nie idziesz, przemyślałem wszystko… – Stwierdził spokojnie Malik. Głowa Altaïra była zwrócona w bok, wyglądał jakby bał się na niego zerknąć. Malik westchnął cicho, a następnie zrobił dwa kroki w jego kierunku, ale drobna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego własnej. Dziewczynka wyglądała jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. – Czy mógłbyś łaskawie spojrzeć na mnie?! – Fuknął w końcu młodszy mężczyzna, niczym rozłoszczony kociak.

–          Tato…? – Szepnęła cichym i drżącym tonem Projekt Dwanaście, a jedno ze zdjęć trzymane w ręce Altaïra, po prostu wypadło i rozbiło się z hukiem o panele, tworząc mozaikę z szklanej na wierzchni. Mężczyzna był w szoku. Spięte mięśnie pleców doskonale o tym świadczyły. Odwrócił się szybko przodem do nich. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem na swoją córeczkę, a do jego i tak czerwonych oczu napłynęły łzy. _Czyżby płakał już wcześniej_? _Chyba naprawdę żałuje_. Malik westchnął ciężko. Czuł się dziwnie. Dziewczynka wtuliła się w bok Malika, po czym zacisnęła drobne, drżące dłonie na jego bluzie.

–          Jak ty… – Zaczął podchodząc do nich. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. – O Boże… – Szepnął cicho i przytulił swoją córkę, upadając przed nią na kolana. Dziewczynka czując uścisk na sobie i obejmujące ją ręce; puściła Malika i przytuliła się do swojego ojca, któremu z oczu spłynęło kilka samotnych łez.

–          Tatusiu, nie płacz… – Szepnęła i otarła mu łzy z policzków. – Jestem tutaj… – Stwierdziła szeptem i zaplotła mu ręce na szyi. Malik usiadł na łóżku i obserwował ze zmęczeniem Projekt Dwanaście i jej ojca. Westchnął. Czuł się wypompowany, ale cholernie był też bardzo usatysfakcjonowany. Teraz do szczęścia Altaïrowi brakowało tylko żony. Parsknął w myślach wyobrażając sobie, siebie w białej sukni ślubnej z wielkim bukietem czerwonych róż w dłoni. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i zerknął na przyjaciela z dzieciństwa ze szczerym uśmiechem.

–          Jak tego dokonałeś? – Zapytał niepewnie Altaïr patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

–          Miałem plan… A raczej Ezio go wymyślił, więc to jemu powinny należeć się podziękowania. – Wiesz, my… – Zaciął się na chwilę. – Musimy porozmawiać i to na poważnie. – Zmienił temat, a coś w jego żołądku się przewróciło.

–          Wiem. – Westchnął ciężko mężczyzna.

–          To ja idę do Desmonda i Shauna. – Zachichotała nagle Projekt Dwanaście. Ojciec spojrzał na nią z niepewnością i czujnością, a Malik uniósł brew. Już miał coś powiedzieć, ale ta nie dała mu dojść do słowa. – Wy sobie pogadacie, a ja pójdę do chłopaków. Desmond obiecał, że pogramy na jego konsoli w Devil May Cry… – Zapiszczała i odsunęła się od swojego ojca. – Mogę iść? Proszę…

Malik machnął na to ręką.

–          Niech idzie. – Stwierdził, a Altaïr puścił ją niepewnie. Martwił się o nią. Widać to było po wyrazie jego twarzy. Była nie pewna i totalnie zniechęcona do wypuszczenia swojego małego, kochanego dziecka z rąk. Jedenastolatka wybiegła z pokoju szczęśliwa. – Wie, gdzie ma ich szukać.. W tym czasie my pogadamy w spokoju.

–          No dobra… – Westchnął Altaïr, a następnie spojrzał na Malika ze smutkiem w oczach.

–          Czemu ukrywałeś ten list? Myślisz, że nie dowiedziałbym się o tym wszystkim prędzej czy później?

–          Może zacznę od tego, że… na początku nawet nie wiedziałem, że to ty. Dopiero, gdy się odezwałeś i przedstawiłeś ja… – Głos mu zadrżał – Wiedziałem, że mam do czynienia właśnie z tobą. Uwierz mi chciałem Ci powiedzieć prawdę, ale bałem się. Nie miałem pojęcia przecież jak zareagujesz… Chciałem Cię lepiej przygotować. Nie wiem… Przepraszam Cię za to… Właściwie to przepraszam za wszystko. Ja… Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo zrani Cię treść tego listu i… i…

Malik pocałował gwałtownie Altaïra, przerywając jego monolog. Czuł podświadomie, że mężczyzna po prostu mówi prawdę. Wlazł mu na kolana i przytulił się do niego. Altaïr oderwał się od niego szybko i spojrzał zaskoczony na niego. Wyglądał jak ta ryba co ją wyciągnięto świeżo z wody.

–          Wybaczam Ci…

–          C-co? – Spytał głupio, bo słowa, które wypowiedział Malik prawdopodobnie do niego jeszcze nie dotarły.

–          Głupku, wybaczam Ci… – Powtórzył spokojnie młodszy nauczyciel i wplótł rękę w jego włosy. – Jak Cię coś trapi to po prostu powiedz mi, dobrze? – Uniósł brew, a jego policzki pokryły się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. – Też powinienem Cię przeprosić, nie powinienem grzebać w twoich rzeczach osobistych. – Stwierdził.

–          Nic się nie stało. – Altaïr oparł czoło, na jego czole. Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez długi czas, a później cmoknęli się lekko. Na zgodę.

***

            W ciemnym pomieszczeniu rozległ się głośny huk. Czyjeś ciało upadło z głuchym jęknięciem na ziemię. Z mroku wysunęła się dłoń, która zacisnęła się na ciemnym kapturze męskiej bluzy. Około dziewiętnastoletni, chłopak o oczach w kolorze nieba jęknął z bólu, gdy drugi ktoś kopnął go w plecy.

–          Wiesz, co było twoim zadaniem? – Syknął ktoś, a nastolatek wypluł trochę krwi na ziemię.

–          Wiem. – Prychnął. – I tak tego nie zrobię! – Zasyczał. Mężczyzna trzymający jego głowę puścił ją. – Nie jestem pieprzoną kukiełką… Już nie! Wy zniszczyliście mnie i teraz jeszcze chcesz żebym zabił ich wszystkich!

–          Sam się zgodziłeś na eksperymenty. Chciałeś byśmy Cię wzmocnili oraz zapewnili bezpieczeństwo twojej siostrze, czyż nie? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się podle i wstał z krzesła. – Karty zostały rzucone, Assasini wtargnęli na nasze terytorium i teraz to my musimy pokazać ile tak naprawdę potrafimy, dzięki tobie.. Twoja ukochana siostra… Jak jej tam było? Daria? Daniela? O! wiem… Dana… może „przypadkiem” zginąć, jeżeli cel nie zostanie zlikwidowany, rozumiesz? – Syknął cicho. – Wiesz doskonale, że tylko my jesteśmy wstanie zapłacić za jej leczenie i utrzymanie jej w śpiączce farmakologicznej na tyle długo, żeby mogła żyć dalej. – Warknął i spoliczkował go. – Poza tym musimy odzyskać projekt dwanaście, to twój główny cel!

Chłopak zacisnął zęby na wardze. Mężczyzna miał rację! Tylko oni mogli zapewnić bezpieczeństwo jego siostrze. Dana jest wszystkim, na czym mu zależy!

–          Zgoda! – Zawarczał wściekle.

Nastała chwila ciszy.

–          A… jeszcze jedno… – Mruknął mężczyzna uderzając chłopaka w twarz z taką siłą, że ten poleciał na drugi koniec pokoju, uderzając głową w ścianę. Zakręciło mu się w niej do tego stopnia, że przed oczami stanęły mroczki. Dotknął głowy i zobaczył tam krew.. –  Nie wolno Ci zabijać naszych, ty cholerny dzieciaku. Zabrać go do celi i wstrzyknąć kolejną dawkę… Tym razem trzy razy większą.. Trzeba go nieco oszołomić. – Dwoje rosłych mężczyzn szarpnęło jego ciałem i wyprowadziło z ciemnego pomieszczenia.

***

–          Trzeba by nadać jej jakieś imię… – Mruknął cicho Malik, układając głowę na kolanach ukochanego. – Projekt dwanaście to dziwna nazwa jak na imię… – Westchnął cicho i podkulił nogi pod siebie.

–          Masz racje… – Przyznał i pochylił się nad Malikiem. Mężczyzna przymknął oczy czując jak dłoń Altaïra wplata się w jego włosy. Zaczął go głaskać. Malik rozluźnił się niemal całkowicie czując przyjemne dreszcze. Otworzył oczy i zerknął na ukochanego. Altaïr pochylał się nad nim. Zaledwie centymetry dzieliły ich od siebie. Czuł przyspieszony oddech na własnych wargach. Malik uniósł głowę i pocałował go namiętnie. Całowali się przez chwilę, ale Malik czuł jak szyja zaczyna go boleć od tej pozycji. Oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli głęboko w oczy. Malik uniósł się do siadu i wszedł na jego uda. – Ale zajmiemy się tym później? – Dokończył Altaïr, a jego głos stał się niski i bardzo seksowny. Malik zadrżał na ciele, gdy poczuł wsuwające się      ręce pod jego koszulkę. Jego kochanek dotknął mu nagiej skóry na plecach i przejechał po niej palcami w górę i w dół. Wargi Malika rozchyliły się, gdy jego usta złączyły się ustami Altaira. Całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę. Starszy nauczyciel wsunął mu język między rozchylone usta ukochanego, szukając jego języka. Ich pozycja się zmieniła. Malik oderwał swoje usta od warg kochanka i zdjął swój czarny podkoszulek z drobną pomocą. Chwilę później położył się na jego łóżku. Altaïr pochylił się nad swoim ukochanym mężczyzną i wpił się w jego wargi. Malik jęknął, gdy poczuł jak mężczyzna zaczyna ocierać się o niego. To było jak rytuał dołączenia lub poznanie jakiegoś wielkiego sekretu wyrwanego z rąk tych złych.  Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy się rozebrali do naga. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, a zarazem i na swój sposób było to podniecające. Malik zarumienił się, gdy zobaczył swój stan. Jego męskość stanęła na baczność. Widząc to Altaïr uśmiechnął się chytrze i zjechał ustami na jego szyję, a następnie klatę piersiową. Bawił się jego sukami przez chwilę. Całował, ssał, przygryzał i pieścił je, a Malik wił się i jęczał głośno. Zjechał na jego brzuch, wsunął mu język w pępek. Ten krzyknął i zadrżał. Czerwień zalała jego policzkach, a oddech przyspieszył. Czuł się jakby był w siódmym niebie. Dreszcze, jakie przechodziły przez jego ciało były niedopisania. W pewnym momencie, usta Altaïra dmuchnęły w jego penisa, a Malik wziął głęboki wdech. Altair wziął jego organ po między rozchylone wargi. Młodszy mężczyzna niemal natychmiastowo zasłonił swoje usta ręką. Altaïr poruszał głową szybko po jego erekcji, lizał jego nabrzmiałe prącie, na przemian z jądrami. W końcu wziął mu całego członka do buzi. W powietrzu dało się czuć już zapach seksu i męskich feromonów, a oni dopiero zaczynali zabawę.

–          Altaïr… Ja… ! – Krzyknął, gdy głowa Altaïra przyspieszyła nie co tempa. Było to dla niego cholernie dziwne doznanie. Mężczyzna zwolnił doprowadzając Malika niemal do szaleństwa. – Alta-ir! –  Ni warknął, ni jęknął, wpatrując się w ukochanego z szaleństwem, a zarazem rozkoszą w oczach. Altair, więc przyspieszył. Szybko ruszał głową. Malikowi nie brakowało wiele. Po chwili jęknął i doszedł prosto w jego usta. Jego unasienienie trafiło do jamy ustnej ukochanego. Malik aż dostał drgawek z przyjemności. Czuł się wspaniale. Altaïr odsunął się od jego penisa i pocałował ukochanego w usta dając mu posmakować jego własnej spermy.

–          I co? Podobało Ci się? – Zapytał.

–          Cudownie… – Westchnął ciężko. – Chodźmy do łazienki… Tam Ci się odwdzięczę… – Stwierdził Malik. Altaïr uśmiechnął się lekko, a do Malika dotarło, że… – Nie powiedziałem tego na głos?

–          Powiedziałeś… – Mruknął rozbawiony, mężczyzna. – Jak nie chcesz to nie musisz…

            Malik zarumienił się mocno i ukrył twarz pod poduszką mamrocząc w nią coś nie zrozumiale. Altaïr westchnął. Domyślał się co ten chcę przekazać. Zabrał mu więc poduszkę i poprosił o powtórzenie.

–          Chcę się odwdzięczyć… – Rumieńce zalały jego twarz Malika.

–          Nie musisz. – Musnął jego usta. – Innym razem się jeszcze zabawimy. – Puścił mu oczko.

–          Kocham Cię… – Stwierdził spokojnie.

–          Ja Ciebie też… – Altaïr nakrył jego ciało kołdrą. – Następnym razem się odwdzięczysz. – Mężczyzna założył swoje bokserki i spodnie. – Idę po moje dziecko, mam nadzieje, że twoi uczniowie nie mają jej dość. – Zaśmiał się Altaïr, a Malik machnął jedynie ręką. Był zmęczony. Czuł jak powieki mu samoistnie opadają. Mężczyzna zarejestrował jeszcze, że jego ukochany ubiera się, a chwilę później spał już kamiennym snem.

…******…


	10. Huma..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj wyjątkowo krócej. Ostatni rozdział miał ponad cztery strony. Dzisiaj macie trzy i dwie linijki.. Nie betowane, mam jednak nadzieje, że mi to wybaczycie :*!
> 
> Pozdrawiam. Kushina :*.
> 
> PS. Sprawdzę,jak będę miała chwilę, a i tak całość opka będzie sprawdzana przez prawdziwą bete, jak znajdzie trochę czasu ^^!

Malik obudził się po kilku godzinach. Mogło być około dwudziestej maksymalnie dwudziestej pierwszej. Mężczyzna był nagi i spocony po wspaniałym i przyjemnym po południu, jakie zapewnił mu jego kochanek. Mężczyzny przy nim nie było. Rozejrzał się. Na pościeli leżały świeżo wyciągnięte bokserki. Malik sięgnął po nie, po czym wciągnął je na tyłek, będąc pod kołdrą. Wyczuwając czyjś wzrok na swoich plecach, mężczyzna zerknął w tamtym kierunku. Jedenastolatka wpatrywała się w niego z zaskoczeniem, prawdopodobnie robiła to już od jakiegoś czasu.

–          Spałeś z moim tatą? – Bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała, a jej wzrok powędrował do książki, jaką czytała. Nastolatka nie była wielce zażenowana zaistniałą sytuacją. Po prostu leżała na brzuchu i machała nogami w te i we w te. Uśmiechała się przy tym tak szeroko jakby odkryła coś, czym mogłaby się pochwalić zaraz przyjaciółce przez sms’a.

–          Eeee… C-co?! – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

–          No… Spałeś z moim tatą, prawda? – Uniosła brew. Malik spojrzał na nią zszokowany. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. _Jakim cudem takie dziecko wie, czym jest seks?_ Mężczyzna to zamykał to otwierał buzie i wyglądał jak ta ryba wyciągnięta z wody.

–          Ja… Ja… – Przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Zarumienił się mocno. Na szczęście od odpowiedzi uratował go Altair, który wszedł do pokoju z tacą w rękach. Na niej były dwa kubki ze świeżo parzoną, pysznie pachnącą kawą, sok z malinami i trzy bułki z dżemem truskawkowym. Malik podziękował w duchu za to i zabrał swoją kawę. Altair podszedł do małej i dał jej sok i jedzenie i picie, po czym po prostu usiadł obok Malika.

–          To sypiacie ze sobą czy nie? – Mała popatrzyła na nich. Malik zakrztusił się piciem, a Altair zaśmiał się jedynie i poklepał ukochanego po plecach. Westchnął przy tym, jedynie.

–          Tak… Kochanie, sypiamy ze sobą.. – Stwierdził Altair. Malik spojrzał zachłysnął się, a zarazem zażenowany na niego.  Malik myślał, że ten zmieni temat, a nie stwierdzi, że są kochankami. Mężczyzna poczerwieniał mocno i odstawił ostrożnie kubek na szafkę nocną. Wziął kanapkę i ugryzł ją. Były pyszne.

–          Czyli… Malik jest mamusią? – Spytała uśmiechając się słodko do nich obu. Młodszy nauczyciel zakrztusił się jedzeniem. Po chwili jednak przestał kaszleć i spojrzał na kochanka. Altair zaczął się śmiać, a mała patrzyła to ojca to na niego.

–          Tak… – Stwierdził i zarumienił się mocno.

***

            Sprawa ze zmianą, a raczej z nadaniem imienia córce Altaira zajęła im dwa dni. Altair Niechciał nadać jej jakiegoś beznadziejnego imienia jak Sarah czy Johanna, których było w zasadzie pełno w ich szkole. Chciał, aby się wyróżniało, a zarazem było dosyć ciekawe. By każdy wiedział, że to jego córka. W końcu, około 17:30 przekopując się przez stosy książek i Internet, wraz z Malikiem znaleźli idealne imię!

–          Może Huma? – Westchnął Malik zmęczonym tonem głosu. – Jest to „Mityczny ptak w mitologii perskiej. Wierzy się, że jest on nieśmiertelny i lata wysoko ponad chmurami. Nigdy nie schodzi na ziemię. Jego pióra są wplecione w kapelusz sułtański.1” – Zacytował Malik, który czytał książkę z mitologiami perskimi. Mężczyzna odczuwał zmęczenie i głowa powoli zaczynała go boleć od nieustannego czytania. Altair odwrócił się na obrotowym krześle przodem do leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny, po czym zamrugał kilka razy.

–          Kochanie, co ty o tym myślisz? Może być? – Zapytał wyłączając laptopa. Dziewczynka uniosła głowę znad książki z matematyką i uśmiechnęła się szeroko ukazując szereg białych, ślicznych ząbków.

–          Oczywiście, że tak. Bardzo doceniam wszystko co dla mnie robicie, a to imię jest piękne… – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i założyła kosmyk brązowych, długich włosów za ucho.

–          Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba… Maliku dziękuję Ci zapomóc. – Ziewnął Altair i skierował się w kierunku drzwi. – Idziemy coś zjeść? – Zapytał, a Malik odłożył książkę,, po czym spojrzał na małą unosząc się na ręce do siadu.

–          Ja nie jestem głodna… – Dziewczynka wstała z podłogi przestając podpierać plecami ramę łóżka. Podeszła do okna i wyjrzała przez nie.

–          A ty Maliku? – Westchnął ciężko Altair.

–          Mogę się przejść. – Powiedział i wstał. Altair go pocałował w czoło, na co Malik prychnął i zaczerwienił się mocno. – Chodź. – Burknął niezadowolony, że ten go zawstydza przy córce.

***

Minęło parę miesięcy. Huma czuła się świetnie w placówce Assasinów. Altair dostał swoją córkę, jako uczennicę, Malik trenował swoją klasę. Sama dziewczynka głównie obserwowała treningi. Mimo, że została oficjalnie Assasinką, ojciec nie pozwolił jej trenować. Malik widział chęć w jej oczach, więc skrycie przed jej ojcem pokazywał jej niektóre chwyty, albo uczył ją walki mieczem. Mimo jednej ręki Malik radził sobie świetnie. W bardzo krótkim Huma nauczyła się podstaw samoobrony i walki w ręcz. Mała oczywiście przed ojcem udawała, że tylko obserwuje ich treningi i uczy się matematyki lub włoskiego.

Cały spokój został zakłócony pewnej chłodnej, piątkowej nocy, gdy ktoś zapukał w okno, gdzie spali dwaj nauczyciele i ich córka – tak, Malik został w między czasie prawnym opiekunem małej. Malik przewrócił się na lewy bok i zamruczał, chwilę później wtulił się w bok Altaira. Postać powtórzyła pukanie. Po chwil okno otworzyło się, a istota wślizgnęła się do środka, jej oczy zajarzyły się w ciemności na czerwono. Przez chwilę stała, nieruchomo. Malik uchylił jedno oko, ale pokój zdawał się mu pusty, więc zamknął powieki. Szybko został zmuszony do otworzeniach ich, gdyż Huma zaczęła piszczeć:

–          Alex! Nie wolno!

            Malik spojrzał przed siebie nad nim pochylała się wściekle wyglądająca, wysoka postać.

–          Porwali Cię! Jak śmieli! - Wysyczał mężczyzna. Mała zapaliła lampkę w pokoju.. Twarz mężczyzny była niemal kremowo biała. Oczy, które Chwilę wcześniej były czerwone teraz miały zwykły brązowy kolor. Na ciemne włosy był naciągnięty kaptur jasno brązowy kaptur, a na ciele miał czarną, skórzaną, rozpiętą kurtkę, błękitną w białą kratę koszulkę oraz prawdopodobnie bluzę lub bezrękawnik.

–          Nie chcesz tego robić, Alex… – Mówiła spokojnie, tonem dyplomatycznym i uspokajającym. Malik dostrzegł, że ta się zaczyna zbliżać do niego. Chciał ją zatrzymać, ale Alex sam się odsunął i doskoczył do małej mocno ją przytulając.

–          Nic Ci nie zrobili?! – Zaczął oglądając ją z każdej strony. Malik spojrzał to na małą to na swojego ukochanego, który wpatrywał się w nich zdezorientowany.

–          Co się tutaj dzieje? – Zapytał w końcu ziewając. Zachował zimną krew i zerknął na Alexa.

–          To mój przyjaciel z placówki, wiesz tato… ABSTERGO robiło na nim eksperymenty. Alex strasznie wycierpiał, a to wszystko przez to, że jego siostra miała wypadek samochodowy i jest w śpiączce. ABSTERGO eksperymentuje na jego ciele, podając mu różne wirusy. Alex w jakiś sposób nad nimi panuje. Kiedy przenieśli mnie do pokoju obok niego byłam przerażona widząc jak ten rozrywa ciała swoich przeciwników za pomocą szponów. – Zaczęła. – Wyczuwając mój strach, rozbił prawie pancerną szybę i uderzył w moją. Myślałam, że to mój koniec, ale on okazał się być pod wpływem szalonego wirusa, który przy przestał działać w chwili, gdy zostałam przez niego zaatakowana. – Stwierdziła.

–          Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale to prawda. Jej umiejętności nie tylko uratowały mnie przed zatraceniem się, ale i … – Alex przełknął ślinę. – i paru ludzi też uratowała, przed tym jak omal nie rozerwałem ich na strzępy.

–          Alex, tak? – Zapytał nie pewnie Malik na dziewiętnastolatek pokiwał mu głową. – Jak ty się tutaj dostałeś? – Uniósł brew. – Obiekt jest silnie strzeżony.

            Alex uśmiechnął się szeroko i zmienił się w jednego z Assasinów.

–          Alex… Zabiłeś jednego z naszych? – Dziewczynka rozchyliła usta, a Malikowi zrobiło się słabo i niedobrze.            Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił powoli głową.

–          Nie… – Stwierdził i zaśmiał się. – Jeden z wirusów podany przez ABSTERGO, ewoluował moje zdolności. – Mruknął.

–          Musimy zabrać Cię do dyrektora. Nie możemy Cię od tak ukrywać w naszym mieszkaniu. – Stwierdził Altair i zerknął na ukochanego i małą.

–          Ma racje… Poza tym trzeba Ci sprawdzić czy nie zrobiłeś sobie jakieś krzywdy. – Mruknął Malik. Alex wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mała to zauważała, ale nie skomentowała tego. Nie mogła! _Oni wiedzą_ ; pomyślała i zerknęła na ojca i Malika. _Przepraszam_ …

…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – Imię Huma jest z mitologi Perskiej i oznacza nazwę ptaka, który przynosi szczęście. Natomiast fragment znalazłam tutaj i zmieniłam go nieco na potrzeby opowiadania:* http://fantastykamitologia.blogspot.com/2015/05/bestiariusz-bliskiego-wschodu-cz-2.html.


	11. Ręka..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem ile ten rozdział ma błędów, mam nadzieję, że jest ogarnięty na tyle by można go czytać xD. Sprawdzę go jak skończę pisać drugą serię tego opka, bo powiedzmy, że myśli mam przelane na papier (w zeszycie), ale muszę tylko uzupełnić dwie luki, na które nie mam pomysłów i będzie git <3!

Dyrektor szkoły Assassin’ów miał mieszane uczucia w związku z nowym „problemem”, który pojawił się u wrót jego gabinetu około czwartej nad ranem. Przez dłuższą chwilę na twarzy Giovaniego pojawiła się zmarszczka nie zadowolenia, ale po chwili mężczyzna splótł dłonie na wysokości twarzy i wpatrzył się w chłopaka.

–          Hm… Nastolatek. – Burknął. –  I to dlatego wzywałeś mnie o tak pogańskiej godzinie do gabinetu, Altaïrze? – Wkurzone spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył Giovani swojego byłego ucznia, było jak cieńcie nożem na gładkiej powierzchni lustra. Perfekcyjnie wywarzone, ale niszczące. Mężczyzna jęknął głośno. – W sumie to czy twoja córka nie powinna być w łóżku i grzecznie spać? – Ziewnął. – Dobra nie ważne…

Giovani przetarł powieki i westchnął ciężko. Rozsiadł się na fotelu wygodniej i wpatrzył się w chłopaka stojącego przed nim. Dziewczynka poruszyła się nie spokojnie w miejscu, a po chwili skryła się za Alexem. Wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie miała pewności czy może. Zerkała to na Alexa, to na ojca z miną skazańca. _Ona coś wie_ , pomyślał szybko Malik i przykucnął obok małej. Ta zrobiła wielkie oczy i zerknęła na niego. Malik uśmiechnął się łagodnie i zapał ją za dłoń, po czym spojrzał na nią z przekonaniem.

–          Wiesz, że tu jest twój tata i zawsze możesz nam zaufać? – Zapytał spokojnie, nastolatka westchnęła cichutko, ale skinęła im głową. Spojrzała na Alexa, a ten skinął jej głową.

–          To mój przyjaciel, nazywa się Alex Mercer. Malikowi o nim wspominałam na początku naszej znajomości, jest… Jakby to ująć współodpowiedzialny za moje uwolnienie.

–          To nie prawda, ja pracowałem dla nich, ale nie mów, że jestem „współodpowiedzialny”, jak to pięknie ujęłaś, za coś, czego nie do końca zrobiłem. – Prychnął.

–          Źle się wyraziłam! – Pisnęła niewinnie i spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami.  Dobra… Inaczej… Zabił wielu waszych przeciwników od tak, bo mu się nudziło, gdy siedział w celi. Idę o zakład, że do teraz ścierają mózgi ze ścian. – Zachichotała słodko, a Alex uśmiechnął się lekko.. – Ale może powinnam zacząć od początku? Alexa znam pełne trzy lata, nim go poznałam… Ja… miałam trzy próby samobójcze. – Przyznała cicho, a Altaïr zrobił wielkie oczy. Nic jednak nie powiedział. – Naprawdę, mogę ręczyć za niego, że jest jedynym, który naprawdę da radę zabić waszych wrogów. – Stwierdziła spokojnie. Giovani spoważniał i westchnął ciężko przecierając ponownie zmęczone powieki dwoma palcami.

–          I co ja mam z nim zrobić? – Zapytał unosząc wzrok znad dokumentów. Drgnął gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył jak stalowoniebieskie tęczówki Alexa, zmieniają barwę na krwistą czerwień. Zamrugał kilka razy.  Czerwień pozostała, czyli nie wydawało mu się. – Chyba mam dla ciebie idealne miejsce… – Westchnął. – Będziesz pomagał Altaïrowi i jego uczniom, a z doskoku również i mi w biurze.. – Rzucił. – W ten sposób sprawdzimy twoje zaufanie.. Niestety nie mamy miejsca w akademiku, a ty nie możesz wrócić do siedziby ABSTERGO, z tego co zrozumiałem, hmm? – Uniósł brew.

–          Nie. Nie mogę, a krewnych tutaj nie posiadam oprócz siostry, która jest w szpitalu od dwóch lat. – Powiedział prosto z mostu.  – Właściwie to nie ja tu jestem zagrożeniem. Tylko Projekt Dwanaście. – Mruknął spokojnie. – Powinniście ją przenieść, gdzieś w odosobnione miejsce, gdzieś gdzie żaden z ludzi ABSTERGO jej nie dostanie. Jeżeli uda im się ją przejąć to będą kłopoty. Huma jest bardzo wyjątkowa nie tylko, jeżeli chodzi o linię przodków. – Stwierdził spokojnie. – Ma dosyć specyficzne umiejętności. Uspakaja mojego wirusa… – Stwierdził Alex.

–          Dobrze, więc, będziesz mieszkał u mnie, póki nie będziesz pełnoprawnym Assassin’em. – Wypalił Giovani i klasnął w dłonie. – A Humę naturalni przeniesiemy do innej placówki, dobrze Altaïrze? – Zapytał nie pewnie dyrektor.

–          Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, żeby mu zaufać… Nie znamy go. – Mruknął Malik, a Alex prychnął chłodno.

–          A ja rozważałem możliwość przywrócenia Ci ręki… – Burknął chłodno mężczyzna. Reszta spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Oczywiście oprócz małej. Ta zachichotała cicho. – Mam w sobie wirusa, który wspomaga, rozrost kończyn. Jednym słowem, jestem jak taka rozgwiazda.. – Stwierdził spokojnie Alex.

–          To nie jest możliwe, bym ją odzyskał. – Spojrzał na niego smętnie.

–          Mylisz się… Powinieneś był się zgłosić do ABSTERGO kilka lat wcześniej. Nie miał byś problemu z niczym. – Alex Zaśmiał się w sposób nie co ironiczny. No taak, w końcu oni mają na pieńku z templariuszami. Nim Malik zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć lub zrobić Alex doskoczył do niego z prędkością światła, po czym jego ręka zmieniła się w czarny szpikulec, który przebił go niemalże na wylot. Malik wrzasnął z bólu i zaskoczenia. Nie wiedział co się dzieję. Czuł potworny ból w lewym ramieniu. Nim zemdlał zdołał usłyszeć niewyraźne wrzaski, które zaczęły powoli zanikać przy utracie świadomości.

***

Malik otworzył szeroko oczy. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w idealnie biały sufit. Powoli poruszył głową, aby się rozejrzeć. Leżał na białej pościeli w skrzydle szpitalnym. Sala była średniej wielkości, prostokątnym pomieszczeniem z dwoma – oprócz jego – pustymi łóżkami stojącymi pod ścianą. Na szafce nocnej stały świeżę błękitne róże i kilka, standardowych kartek z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Zza drzwi dało się słyszeć żywo dyskutujących ludzi, biegające pielęgniarki i śmiejące się dzieci. Tak szkoła Assassin’ów posiadała własne skrzydło medyczne, w którym byli przyjmowani tylko Assassini i ich dzieci.

Malik poruszył się na łóżku, odczepiając przypadkiem kilka kabli od swojego ciała. Maszyna niemalże natychmiastowo zaczęła wydawać z siebie niesamowite piski, aż Malik skrzywił się. Po chwili do Sali wszedł Alex. Dziewiętnastolatek miał na sobie ubranie lekarskie oraz plakietkę ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Na jego rękach zwisały luźno dwie, srebrne bransoletki z wygrawerowanym znakiem pioruna na tle loga Assassin’a. Malik prychnął widząc chłopaka, ale leżał grzecznie i nie ruszał się.

–          Nie powinieneś się za bardzo ruszać. – Stwierdził Alex, kończąc podpinać dwa ostatnie kable. Malik czuł nie pewność, nie wiedząc jak powinien zareagować na jego wizytę. – Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, ale doceń to, że odzyskałeś rękę. – Burknął chłodno, a Malik otworzył szeroko oczy. – Możesz ją zobaczyć, śmiało… – Stwierdził spokojnie.

Malik podświadomie bał się, co tam zobaczy. Przyzwyczaił się do używania tylko jednej ręki i szczerze mówiąc nie przeszkadzało mu to, że jej nie ma. Mimo wszystko słysząc słowa Alexa – w tedy, w gabinecie – obudziła się w nim nadzieja i nigdy nie pomyślałby, że jego największe marzenie się spełni. Że znów będzie mógł dotknąć oburącz kogoś lub czegoś. Postanowił zrzucić kołdrę. Malik miał rękę. Nie była ani za mała, ani za duża. Była identyczna jak prawa. Nie miała innego koloru, ani nie wyglądała jak przeszczepiona. Po prostu była jego. Malik spróbował ją podnieść, ale nie udało mu się to za bardzo.

–          Mam rękę… – Szepnął – Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – Zapytał wpatrując się w nią.

–          Twoje komórki zaadaptowały mojego wirusa i szczerze mówiąc trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, bo mówiąc szczerze… – Alex usiadł obok niego. – pierwszą osobę, którą zaraziłem tym cholerstwem był jeden z pracowników szpitala ABSTERGO.. – Mruknął spokojnie i uśmiechnął się do siebie. –  Jak się domyślasz, został rozstrzelany przez _ich_ ludzi. Tak, zaczął mutować. Wiesz mi nie przyjemny widok.. Kilka tygodni później przenieśli mnie w „bezpieczne” miejsce, do was, do Włoch. Tam poznałem Projekt Dwanaście, której wy zmieniliście imię na Huma. – Mruknął i szczerze się uśmiechnął. – Ale wracając do Ciebie… – Odchrząknął. – Przez jakiś czas możesz nie wyczuwać ręki, głównie dla tego, że jesteś na bardzo silnych lekach przeciw bólowych i paraliżujących. Wiesz mi nie chciał byś przechodzić przez to co ja przez cztery, ostatnie lata mojego życia. Gdy mi podano pierwszy raz wirusa szalałem po całej Sali i zabiłem absolutnie wszystko i wszystkich, którzy stali mi na drodze. Rozwaliłem wszystko, za co mnie wrzucono do celi bez klamek i obserwowano jak bardzo moje ciało zmutuje od różnych drobnoustrojów. Miała być to kara za nie subordynację w siedzibie ABSTERGO, bo mówiąc szczerze wcześniej pracowałem nad serum młodości w ich siedzibie..

–          To ile ty masz lat? – Zapytał zdziwiony.

–          Właściwie, to… – Podrapał się po głowie i zaśmiał się cicho. – Mam czterdzieści osiem lat… – Stwierdził rozbawiony. – Ale używam tej formy, bo jest wygodna i nie nudzi mi się.

–          Czyli udało Ci się wynaleźć serum?

–          I tak i nie… – Mruknął spokojnie. – Mówiąc szczerze to ciężko mi to określić, bo badania robiłem głównie na sobie i szczurach laboratoryjnych. Szczury ginęły jak muchy, a ja nie… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jestem odporny na wszystkie choroby świata. Dżuma, HIV, nawet Ebola czy zwykła grypa mnie się nie imają. Mówiąc szczerze… Jestem nieśmiertelną bombą zegarową. Jak mnie ruszysz zacznę tykać, jeśli wkurzysz dostatecznie mocno wybuchnę.. – Stwierdził bardzo spokojnie. – Ale, do czego zmierzam? Ah! No tak… Twoja ręka. Nie bój się tobie raczej nie grozi śmierć, ani zarażanie innych. Dałem Ci najmniejszą dawkę wirusa, jaka mogła być… Tak tylko, żebyś mógł zregenerować rękę, bez obaw, że coś Ci się stanie.

–          Ro-rozumiem… – Stwierdził spokojnie. – Alex? Dziękuję… – Mruknął z rumieńcami na policzkach. Było mu głupio, że niemiał zaufania do tego chłopaka? Mężczyzny? Nie ważne… Po prostu dziwnie się czuł.

–          Teraz czeka Cię kilku dniowa rehabilitacja.. – Stwierdził spokojnie Alex wstając z łóżka.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wszedł Altaïr z nowym bukietem błękitnych kwiatów i gorącą czekoladą. Malik pomachał do niego. Widząc na wpół siedzącego mężczyznę na łóżku Altaïr wypuścił kubek z ręki, a ten spadł na zielony dywan i rozlał swoją zawartość na niego. Alex wyszedł twierdząc, że idzie po salową. Altaïr podszedł ukochanego i pocałował go w usta przytulając do siebie. Chwilę później wręczył mu kwiaty.

–          Hej… – Mruknął Malik przyjmując kwiaty od ukochanego. – Róże… Mmm… Błękitne. – Zaśmiał się czule. – Dziękuje.. – Szepnął cicho.

–          Hej… Martwiłem się, spałeś trzy miesiące. – Mruknął spokojnie.

–          Podobno jestem jedynym oprócz Alexa, który przeżył podanie wirusa.. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zacznę rehabilitację. Właśnie. Jak tam moi uczniowie? – Zapytał nie pewnie.

–          Desmond chciał po raz kolejny rzucić wszystko w cholerę. Jak to on stwierdził „Nie mam ochoty bawić się w to całe Assassinowanie!”. Alex przemówił mu do rozumu nie wiem, w jaki sposób, ale mu się to udało dał radę. Huma została, zgodnie z wytycznymi przeniesiona do Denver, gdzie zaczyna szkolenie na Assassin’a. My również zmienimy placówkę na Denver. Otrzymaliśmy rozkaz by przybyć do tamtejszego ośrodka, by zażegnać jakiś konflikt, najlepiej by było pocichł. Wiesz. Lepiej, żeby trzeci świat nie mieszał się do spraw, które go nie powinny interesować. – Mruknął spokojnie Altaïr. – Właśnie… Wiedziałeś o tym, że Ezio, kręci z Leonardo? – Zaśmiał się cicho Altaïr widząc jak ten kręci głową.

–          Chyba dajemy zły przykład naszym kochanym uczniom.–  Mruknął Malik z rozbawieniem w głosie. Oparł się wygodnie o łóżko. – Kiedy się przenosimy? – Zapytał spokojnie.

–          Za kilka dni. – Mruknął Altaïr. – Jakbyś się nie obudził musielibyśmy przekładać misje tak długo, aż się nie ockniesz. Na razie musisz odpocząć. – Mruknął spokojnie Altaïr i cmoknął mężczyznę w czoło. – Pójdę już… Na razie..

…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnym rozdziale będzie przeprowadzka <3!


	12. Poważne rozmowy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wam za wszystkie kudosy <3!

Następne kilka dni Malik i Altair spędzili na trenowaniu i rehabilitacji ręki, która stopniowo przyzwyczajała się do bólu, jaki towarzyszył przy jej używaniu. Uczniowie Malika jak można się było spodziewać, nie byli zadowoleni ze zwiększonej liczby zajęć na świeżym powietrzu. W komu by się chciało biegać kilkanaście okrążeń wokół szkoły, później zbiegu łapać się barierki, która była śliska od padającego non stop deszczu? Niestety, najbardziej marudził Desmond, który wbrew pozorom na wzrok Alexa natychmiast zabierał się za ćwiczenia; rumieniąc się przy tym jak diabli. Córka Altaïra dzwoniła do niego każdego wieczora z zapytaniem co u niego słychać. Ten zawsze rozmawiał z nią i zawsze śmiał się ciesząc z nowych sukcesów Humy.

            I tego gwieździstego wieczora, Altaïr rozmawiał ze swoją córeczką. Malik natomiast kończył pakować ubrania do walizek. W końcu nie długo wylatują do Denver i tam będą w spół pracować z nowymi Assassinami, którymi mówiąc szczerze mężczyzna był zainteresowany, jak zeszło rocznym śniegiem. No, dobra był ciekaw, kim są i jak wyglądają, ale…

Malik wrzucił jedną książkę do podręcznej torby i zapiął ją.

Nie było tego po nim widać. Nawet wtedy, gdy dowiedział się, kto tak jest tam dyrektorem. A był nim ojciec Desmonda. _Biedny chłopak…_

Malik podniósł się z klęczek i podniósł dwie torby stawiając je w kącie.

Chłopak opowiedział mu trzy dni temu, dlaczego ten nie chcę być Assassinem. Tak naprawdę wcale nie chodziło o to, że ten nie chce walczyć w ich sprawie czy coś. Chodziło o to, że gdy żył na „farmie”, z rodzicami Ci wpajali mu i głosili, że templariusze na nich napadną, po czym zabiją ich. Z tego co się dowiedział Malik, Desmond był szkolony w parkourze, gdy miał około dziewięciu lat, a w wieku trzynastu już był szkolony na zabójcę, a jego ojciec, nie pozwalał mu na normalne życie, przez co ten zaczął zbiegać do pobliskich miasteczek. W końcu, któregoś dnia na jednej z takich ucieczek nakryła go jego własna matka i wraz z ojcem postanowili następnego dnia, że wyślą go do szkoły Assassinów o tutaj, we Włoszech.

            Malik westchnął ciężko. Po jakimś czasie wstał z łóżka, a następnie ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Zerknął jeszcze na zegar. Właśnie wybijała godzina dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści. Rozpiął zamek czarnej bluzy i zdjął ją po chwili rzucając ją w kierunku szafki. To samo zrobił ze spodniami. Po chwili ruszył pod prysznic, aby włączyć ciepłą wodę. Gdy ta się zagrzała wszedł pod jej strumień. Była ciepła i przyjemna dla zmęczonego ciała mężczyzny, który wrócił zmęczony z treningu parę godzin temu. Sięgnął na półkę po żel i nie śpiesznie go otworzył zębami. Jakoś nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do swojej ręki, przez co parokrotnie przywalił nią o ziemię z całej siły podczas dzisiejszego treningu. Nie bolało go to jakoś bardzo, bo był do tego przyzwyczajony, ale jednak czuł lekki dyskomfort w mięśniach. W każdym razie był wdzięczny Alexowi, że to dla niego zrobił, ale mimo wszystko coś go niepokoiło w tym chłopaku. Nie był tylko pewien co to było. Będzie musiał mu się trochę przyjrzeć. Zaczął wcierać żel, na którym poczuł delikatny dotyk. Zarumienił się, gdy silne, męskie dłonie objęły go w pasie. Po chwili poczuł pocałunek na ramieniu, a chwilę później za uchem i głos należący do jego kochanka:

–          Jestem teraz tylko twój mój książę. – Zamruczał nisko i seksownie starszy Assassin do ucha młodszego. Oddech Malika przyspieszył, a jego serce zakołatało w piersi. Odwrócił się przodem i ucałował jego usta. Altair objął go w pasie oddając pocałunek i przyciskając go do cienkiej ścianki prysznica. Ich delikatna zabawa i pocałunki przerodziły się w łapczywe pragnienie czegoś więcej. Malik jęknął cicho. Ich języki wirowały w dzikim i chwilowym tańcu  namiętności, by rozłączyć się po chwili. Malik dyszał ciężko, tak jak i jego kochanek. Altair położył dłoń na jego policzku delikatnie go gładząc i oparł czoło na jego czole wpatrując się w oczy ukochanego. – Kocham Cię… – Szepnął i znów go pocałował. Malik zamknął oczy, a jego policzki pokrył mocniejszy szkarłat, gdy poczuł jak coś zaczyna go uwierać, zakleszczone między ich ciałami. Uchylił powieki i doznał szoku, gdy zobaczył jak wielkie pożądanie skrywają oczy jego kochanka. Odsunął się i pociągnął kochanka za sobą do sypialni. _Jebać kąpiel_!

***                                                   

Rozdzierający krzyk rozdarł ciszę w pokoju Alexa, gdy ten do niego wpadł. Był wściekły. Na siebie, na tych cholernych templariuszy i dyrektora. _W co ja się kurwa wpakowałem?!_ Krzyczały jego myśli, gdy pośpiechu zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą. Nie miał już czasu, bo Giovanni oznajmił mu, że muszą lecieć do stanów. W sensie, on i klasa Altaira, oraz ta należąca do Malika. Wiedział, że jeśli on tego nie zrobi, to zrobią to inni. A w tedy… _będziesz musiał oglądać egzekucję_. Wzdrygnął się niespokojnie i wstał z ziemi. Musiał się uspokoić i zabić dyrektora. Musiał i miał przeczucie, gdzieś tam w środku, że on mu to wybaczy. Mimo wszystko czuł się jak dziecko błądzące we mgle. Ręce jednak przestały mu drżeć, jakby ten drugi on powoli wiedział co się zaczyna dziać. I Alex pozwolił mu na przejęcie kontroli i chociaż wiedział, że będzie tego później żałował, poszedł.

Po cichu wyszedł z pokoju.

–          Giovani, przepraszam… przepraszam… – Szeptał, gdy szedł do jego gabinetu. Tam zazwyczaj spędzał czas mężczyzna. Faktycznie. Był tam i jak gdyby nigdy nic oglądał właśnie jakieś papiery.

–          Nie musisz się skradać… – Stwierdził i podszedł do okna.

–          Giovani, ja… Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć…

–          Po czekaj chwilę… – Kazał mu gestem ręki usiąść i zabrał swój telefon, dzwoniący od zaniepokojonej, ukochanej żony. – Każ nikomu nie wchodzić do mojego gabinetu… Tak. Nie wiem… Nie. Nie wrócę na kolację. Kocham was… Powiedz im, że życzę im kolorowych snów. – Stwierdził spokojnie do słuchawki i rozłączył się, patrząc w czerniejące oczy Alexa. Nie bał się. _Czyżby wiedział_?

–          Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz… – Mruknął spokojnie rozsiadając się wygodniej w siedzeniu. – Nie byłeś zwykłym dzieciakiem, Alex… – Alex przełknął ślinę, bo słyszał to już gdzieś wcześniej. Bardzo dawno temu, od swojej matki. – Nigdy nie byłeś. Wiem przez co przechodzisz chłopcze. Też miałem problemy z zabiciem pierwszego celu. – Odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyprostował się na jednak na krześle, gdy oczy Alexa… Jego tęczówki i źrenice przestały istnieć robiąc się jedną, czerwoną plamą. Alex oddawał całkowitą kontrolę nad wirusami i mężczyzna najwyraźniej wiedział co się szykuję, dla tego uśmiechnął się lekko.

–          Skąd …? – Zapytał, ale to nie był już jego głos i przerażenie wzięło górę nad nastolatkiem, gdy po czuł jak jego cząstka człowieczeństwa znika, gdzieś głęboko ukrywając się w nim.

–          Chłopcze, my wiemy więcej niż się Ci… Nie… wam wydaje. – Stwierdził. Usiadł krześle spojrzał chłopakowi prosto w oczy. – Wiem, że musisz mnie zabić. Nie mam zamiaru Cię powstrzymywać. Jeżeli liczyłeś na jakąś epicką walkę Assassini kontra templariusze, to przykro mi… – Stwierdził spokojnie rozsiadając się w fotelu.

–          Wiesz, że…

–          Musisz mnie zabić? – Mężczyzna przerwał mu. – Oczywiście… Do jutra nie będzie żadnego Assassina w placówce. Każdy otrzymał polecenie przeniesienia. Powiedz to swojemu szefowi, jak go zobaczysz.. A póki, co masz moje pozwolenie… Rób co musisz…

            Alex, a raczej to co z niego zostało przestało istnieć już w zupełność. Z jego ciała wysunęły się macki, które stworzyły na jego ręce coś na wzór ostrza.

…******…


End file.
